The Last Fight for Them, Maybe
by Olympus Stands
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed and goes on the run from Camp Half-Blood. I got the idea for this story from Chakor Reulle. He is an amazing writer, and I think that if you like this story, you go and read his "Rage of Olympus" story. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters in the actual books.
1. The Beginning

**This story is based off of Chakor Reulle's story "Rage of Olympus". He inspired me to write this story. I hope you like it. If you like this story, I think you would go and read his.**

As I was running away from camp, I couldn't wrap my mind around what just happened. Why did she do this? I couldn't figure out a logical explanation, but that is what she always did. After everything I have done for her. Camp Half-Blood was my home for ten years, and it was a good ten years, most of the time. That is until he came to camp.

(Flashback to a year ago)

Me and Leo just got back from New Mexico. Grover sent a distress call saying that he found a powerful half-blood and she had a demigod brother with her, but not as powerful. Leo and I went to help get them safely to camp. I took Leo because Grover said that there were ice monsters attacking them. I was a little confused because I didn't know why ice monsters would be in New Mexico. Grover didn't mention that they were up in the mountains. It didn't take long to kill monsters after Leo got there.

It turns out that the girl's name was Lilly, and she was a child of Ares. The boy's name was Brock, and he was a child of Demeter. Lilly was a natural fighter, but she didn't have a good fighting style yet. She got along with Clarisse just fine though.

Brock on the other hand had a good fighting style and was a natural fighter. He didn't look like the other kids from the Demeter cabin, he was too bulky and didn't seem all that into nature, but he could grow strawberries almost as good as the other children of Demeter.

I didn't like him from the start because he thought he could do anything better that anyone, and he did do better in a lot of things, except for sword fighting. It seemed like he would try to best me every day, and he didn't like that he kept losing.

He was able to turn most of the camp against me though. It was mostly little things to individual campers, but the biggest thing that he did was he flooded the strawberry fields. I don't know how he did it, but most of the camp think it was me because I can control water.

The only people who knew I didn't do it was Nico, Thalia, Conner, Travis, Pollux, Katie, Lilly, Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. I don't know why Katie or Lilly believed me because he was their brother.

Then one day I was suppose to meet with Annabeth so we could train some of the younger campers, but she never showed. I asked one of her sisters, but she said that she hasn't seen her all day. I was even tempted to ask Brock, but I couldn't find him either. I tried to send an Iris-Message, but it wouldn't go through. I waited and waited, but she never showed up anywhere around camp.

I figured I would take a walk in the woods so I could try and figure out what to do. That is until I heard screaming. I started running to the sound of the screaming. As I got closer I realized that it was Annabeth who was screaming, that just made me run faster. When I got to where I could see her, I couldn't hold back my anger. I saw her up against a tree with Brock behind her, pounding her. I realized that she wasn't screaming for help, she was screaming because she was enjoying it. I summoned a hurricane much bigger than I ever have before. They turned and I blasted them both with enough water to cover all the strawberry fields, but part of me held me back from killing them. After I stopped summoning the storm, it still continued for several days.

(End of flashback)

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to my moms and have her see me like this, so I went to Olympus. I went in and showed the security guard the keycard that I got for saving Olympus twice. He let me go through without any trouble, which was probably a good thing for him. I took the elevator up to the six-hundredth floor and walked up to the palace of the gods. I walked into the throne room and all the gods was looking at me like they knew I was going to be coming.

"What is it you want Perseus Jackson", Zeus asked me.

"I came to see if there is anyway I could help Olympus without having to fight with those campers", I replied.

"What makes you think we would have anything for you to do for us, punk", Ares told me.

"I know that according to the ancient laws, gods aren't allowed to fight a mortal without being attacked first. So I figured I would help by dealing with business that the gods don't have time for, or are not allowed to do."

"The boy makes a good point. But why do you want to leave the camp? I thought you wanted to stay with my daughter", Athena asked.

"I did want to be with your daughter until I caught her cheating on me with another camper. If I stayed there, I don't think I would do anything without being a criminal of Olympus".

"I suppose we could have him do a lot of our work dealing with the mortals. We shall vote on if we will have him work for us, or disintegrate him for disrupting our meeting. All in favor for having Perseus Jackson become our assassin, raise your hand", Zeus ordered.

All of the gods voted to have me become an assassin of Olympus except for Ares and Dionysus.

"It is settled. Perseus Jackson shal become an assassin of Olympus. He may pick six gods to have them give him a little of their power, so he can be more effective on his missions. Who shal you choose Perseus", Zeus asked.

I thought for a second because I wasn't expecting this. I finally said "I will pick Hades because he will help with hiding in the shadows, and I can shadow travel in and out of places. I also pick Artemis for stealth, Areas for fighting skill and control of anger, Hermes for speed and agility, Athena for knowledge and strategy, and finally Hephaestus so I can make me weapons to perfect my missions". All the gods agreed and the six I chose blasted me with their power beams. I fell to the ground and had to fight just to stay awake, let alone on my feet. Just when I think I was about to pass out they stopped blasting me. I would like to stay I stood up and impressed them, but I made a couple of weird sounds and fell down. Then I stood up. They still looked impressed, even though I did fall down.

Zeus was the first one to speak. "You shouldn't be conscious right now. You should have passed out before we was done blasting you."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I was given a job. What is my first assignment".


	2. The Prophecy

**I saw that a few people liked this story so far, so I decide that I would put the second chapter up today. I will try to post a chapter every day or two depending on how much you guys like this story.**

It has been two years since I have been made the official assassin of Olympus.I changed my name to Umbra, meaning shadow in Latin. I made be a bow so I could kill from long distances, and I made a hooded suid so I couldn't be recognized, and would have more armor. I have done hundreds of missions, and not all of them just assassinations. I have delivered some of the gods kids to Camp Half-Blood.

During the Winter Solstice, I was delivering one of Ares's kids. I took him to the big house and laid him on the couch. Chiron doesn't know that it is me who delivers them, but Dionysus makes sure they are taken care of. He started being nicer to the campers because I convinced Zeus to lower his punishment by about twenty years.

The camp was more empty than it usually is during the winter, but then I remembered that a lot of the campers were up on Olympus for the Winter Solstice. I got an Iris-Message right after I got to the camp saying to come back right away. After I got the new camper into the Big House, I shadow traveled to the palace of the gods. When I walked into the throne room, The Hunters of Artemis were there as well as the campers that came to Olympus for the Solstice. I was surprised to see some of the people from Camp Jupiter there as well.

When the campers saw me, I was glad that they didn't know who I was. They was crowded in the middle of the room until Zeus ordered them to let me pass. I knelt as his throne and said "you summoned me Lord Zeus". I was glad that my voice has gotten a little deeper so the campers didn't' know it was me.

"You have done well these past two years as the assassin of Olympus, and you have done well by delivering our children to camp safely. I just got done telling the campers and the hunters what you have done, and there is something that I would like you to do to help them. I would like you to train them so that they may defend olympus even better than they did when Perseus Jackson was with them. He was on of the best fighters the camp has ever had, and it is a shame he has not been seen for this long".

"Good riddance to him. This camp never needed him, he almost killed me and another camper two years ago". If I didn't have the blessing of Ares I would have killed Brock right then and there.

"If it wasn't for the ancient laws I would blast you off of Olympus for disrupting this council".

"Forgive me Lord Zeus", Brock said, but it didn't look like he meant it.

"As I was saying, Perseus Jackson was a true Hero of Olympus. That is why I am going to have Umbra train a select few campers and hunters". Zeus looked at me and he silently asked me if I was ok with doing this. I just nodded yes in response. "He will select thirteen of you to train. He can pick as many from each group as he wishes, but he has to choose at least one person from each group. You all are free to go. Umbra you will stay. The council has something that we would like to discuss with you".

The hunters went back to their camp just outside of New York, and Camp Jupiter started to head back to California. Camp Half-Blood went to the area of Olympus that they usually go to when they come here.

"What is it the council wanted to discuss", I asked.

"There was a prophecy that Apollo spoke. It isn't natural for the god of prophecies to be the first to speak them. That is the reason we wanted you to train thirteen people. The prophecy calls for fifteen heros".

"If it calls for fifteen, then why are you only having me train thirteen".

"Because you are one of them. As for the final one, it says that you will find her on the quest".

"What is the prophecy. I would like to hear it if I am to go on the quest and train the others that will be going".

"You are not just going on the quest, you are leading the quest. Apollo, please repeat the prophecy".

Apollo stood up and held out his hands like he was going to give a group hug, and then his eyes turned green. He spoke in the voice of the Oracle "The betrayed one shal lead, the fourteen of the one true deed. The betrayer is lost, but will be found innocent at all costs. Fifteen will find the evil hidden within, and the magic will grin towards the end. They will defeat the magic in the end, and will never have to be salvation again". He went rigid at the last word.

"This prophecy sounds worse than the last two great prophecies", I said.

"That is because it is. I can sense that you have about a year and a half until the end of the prophecy, but you have to find the "betrayer that is lost" within the next five months. As to who the betrayer is, I don't know", Apollo said after he recovered.

I had an idea of who the betrayer could be, but I didn't want to say it. On the other hand, the part about being proven innocent might not be so bad. "I will start training in three days. Then after a couple months of training, me and the thirteen will start to look for the betrayer".

"That could still be difficult, but very well. Who will be the thirteen you will choose", Zeus asked.

"The thirteen will be the ones who didn't believe I was the one ruining the camp. The ones who have always been my friends. Nico, Thalia, Conner, Travis, Pollux, Katie, Lilly, Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Leo are the ones I choose".


	3. The Reunion

I found a spot in northern Main for our training grounds. I learned how to survive in the cold, but the only one of the thirteen that I know can survive in the cold is Thalia. They all arrived around the same time. The ones from Camp Jupiter arrived first, then Thalia arrived, and finally the ones from Camp Half-Blood arrived last. Luckily most of them brought Winter jackets, but the ones from Camp Jupiter didn't. They all looked cold, even the ones in jackets. They were all surprised when I wasn't shivering or showing any signs of being cold. I was a little chilly though.

"Welcome to northern Main. I see most of you thought ahead, but you are going to need to learn to survive without those jackets".

"Why did you choose us to train. There are a lot of other people who could have been better to train", Thalia asked.

"I chose all of you because you are all good people, and you all have been through a lot".

"Can't we go somewhere warmer to train? It is really cold here". Piper said. She tried to charmspeak me, but it didn't work.

"I have learned to not be affected by charmspeak, Piper. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to charmspeak me anymore. Now, I am going to show you where you all will be sleeping. Thalia, will you get out the tents Lady Artemis gave you"?

Thalia got the tents and through them on the ground in front of me. I don't think she likes being here. "Here are the tents you wanted, sir". She said it sarcastically.

"Do you think this is a game, Thalia. I have been in worse places than this, and I have fought enemies that were stronger that all of you combined. There is a war coming, and Olympus is going to need us".

"Why do you say us. You are just training us aren't you'"?

"I am not just training you. A prophecy was said, and it says that I will be leading all of you and one other. The other one will have to be found, but you all need training first, Thals".

After I said that, I realized it was a mistake. She blasted me with enough lightning that it should have killed me, but luckily I made my suit so it would absorb lightning. The only bad thing is that it sent me flying fifty feet and it knocked off my hood. I stood up and shadow traveled behind them. The only one who turned around was Nico because he could sense me shadow traveling. He let out a loud gasp that made the rest of their heads turn.

They all looked at me like I just rose from the dead. Thalia ran up and gave me a big hug. "Where have you been the past two years? We all thought you were dead. Annabeth left camp and came looking for you, but she never came back. Nico said that neither of you were dead, but none of our Iris-Messages were getting through". She said it all so fast that I had trouble keeping up with her. That is when I noticed that the rest of them were out of their shock and were coming forward to hug me also.

After they was completely out of shock, I told them what I have been doing. I also told them all why I left camp in the first place.

"You don't know what really happened do you. She didn't know what she was doing", Jason told me.

"What do you mean she didn't know what she was doing? I saw it with my own two eyes". I thought that I might lose my cool, but I calmed down fast.

"Brock was never a child of Demeter. He is a child of Hecate. That is why he was able to fake his claiming, and how he could grow strawberries".

I thought he was lying at first, but then I saw the rest of their faces, and I knew it was the truth. "I need a minute guys". They all nodded and I went off on my own for a few minutes. Was it true? Part of the prophecy was starting to make sense. " _The betrayer is lost, but will be found innocent at all costs"._ That part applies to Annabeth, and it made my suspiciens true.

When I got back they had the camp set up. They were all sitting around a fire talking. I went over and sat down next to Thalia. "What are we going to do Percy? What prophecy was you talking about? I think you can at least tell us that sense you had all of us worried for two years".

I looked at her and told them the prophecy. They didn't look like they liked most of it.

"It says that there will be fifteen of us. There is only fourteen of us here, so who is the other one", Katie asked.

I looked at Thalia and saw that she was thinking the same thing. "Annabeth is the last one. Apollo said that we have five months to find Annabeth, and about a year and a half to finish the prophecy".

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find Annabeth", Leo said.

"We can't yet. You all need training if you are going to survive. That is the reason the gods wanted me to train thirteen of you".

"Fine. But what are we going to do for training? It is really cold".

"There is a lot of things we are going to do for training. It will start tomorrow at five in the morning. That means we have ten hours to catch up and sleep".

We stayed out there for another half hour before we all headed to our tents. Thalia thought that they were the tents the hunters use, but they were regular tents for the most part. Jason and Piper got one tent. Reyna shared a tent with Hazel and Frank because they were all from Camp Jupiter. Nico, Leo, Conner, Travis, and Pollux all shared a tent. Katie, Lilly, and Thalia all shared a tent. I got my own tent. It was a tent like the hunters use, but not as grand. All it had was a bed, a desk with a lot of papers on it, and a lot of weight equipment. I was doing my daily workout when I heard somebody come in. I grabbed my sword and had it up to the person's neck. I pulled back when I saw that it was Thalia.

"Sorry about that. I am just not use to other people around while I am in here".

"It is ok Percy. I wanted to talk to you actualy".

"What do you want to talk about"?

"Why didn't you ever come back to camp? Everybody was worried about you".

"I knew that everybody was worried, but I just couldn't come back and stay. I came to check on everybody now and then when I was bringing a new camper. I just never made myself seen".

"Didn't you realize Annabeth wasn't there? She went looking for you four months after you left".

"I never checked the Athena cabin. I didn't trust myself to stay calm. I became the assassin of Olympus so I could get rid of my anger".

"How are you able to move so fast, and be able to shadow travel? That is something only children of Hades can do".

"When I first became the assassin of Olympus, six of the gods blessed me. I got a little bit of their power".

She looked a little shocked, but then she asked"Which gods blessed you"?

"Hades, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Hermes".

"But you are not immortal"?

"No I am not immortal, but I have a lot of power".

"As much power as the Hoover Dam".

"Even more power that those dam t-shirts". **(Authors Note: Read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse to get the joke.)**

This made her crack a huge smile. "Why can't things just go back to the way they use to be back then? It was better than the way things are going now".

"Yeah it was, but we got a big day tomorrow. You should probably go and get some sleep".

"Ok. Aren't you going to sleep"?

"Yeah. I just need to finish my workout. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Thalia".

"Goodnight Percy".


	4. Training

After they all found out it was me, they didn't complain when we had to train. I worked with them as a group on sword fighting, being stealthy, agility, and had to hand combat. Zeus and the other gods that didn't give me their blessing, gave me their blessing for the duration of training. This made it so that I could work with each individual person on their own power.

I helped Nico learn how to shadow travel while falling from a tree. It took a couple days, but we were able to do it. His sister, Hazel, was a little harder to teach. I helped her to be able to shadow travel, but only when she is concentrating on it. I did however, help her to summon jewels to form weapons and other things that can help us. I worked with those two together a lot.

Frank and Lilly didn't take as long to train. I only trained the together because they were both children of Ares/Mars. The only thing I had to work with them on was being able to call on their father while they were fighting. I also helped Frank to change into multiple animals back to back.

Reyna and Katie I trained together. They didn't have much in common, but I figured they would fight well together. I had Katie grow a lot of vines and Reyna try and get through them without getting caught.

Connor and Travis trained together. They both had the same powers, which weren't very powerful. They both set up traps that they usually used to prank other cabins. They also had their fathers ability for faster speed.

Pollux and Leo trained together. Pollux kepet summoning grapevines, and Leo kept burning them down. Then Pollux tried to snuff out Leo's fire with grapevines, but it didn't work out too well.

Jason and Piper trained together. I should have had Jason and Thalia train together, but I could tell that they would try to best the other one. I didn't think that would turn out well. I had Piper charmspeak Jason into making lighting hit a certain spot while I told Jason to try and hit a totally different spot. They both did good.

I trained Thalia alone. Mostly because we talked about how we would find Annabeth. I also trained her alone so I could help her get over her fear of heights. That took some time, and a lot of shadow traveling.

While I was training them, I gave them quests to do. I had Jason and Thalia go on a quest to retrieve something I hid there the night before. I had hazel control the mist so they thought there were monsters there. It took them three days to get back. Thalia zapped me with lightning because the thing I hid there was a soda. She thought that it was something that would aid us in our quest, but it wasn't.

I had Nico and Hazel had to navigate through a cruise ship. The rest of us were on the ship trying to spot couldn't shadow travel more than ten feet from where there were standing, so they couldn't shadow travel to the other side of the ship. I was keeping watch because it would be unfair for me to be trying to spot them. I wanted them to be able to be unseen by their average enemy. The only time they were almost spotted what when Piper was talking and telling them to come out so she could see them. I don't know how they resisted her charmspeak, but they did it.

It was a little challenging to find something for Frank and Lilly. Lilly wasn't able to change shape, and what was challenging for one, wasn't for the other. I finally got the idea to have them fight a Draken. It wouldn't be an actual Draken, but I would have Hazel make one using the Mist. They didn't like it when I told them I was taking the others to train in a warmer place, and they were staying to defend if anything were to happen. After we left, I had Hazel wait for about thirty minutes before making the Draken appear.

After she made it appear, I realized that this was a mistake. I didn't know if you used the Mist to make a Draken, the Draken would become real. Hazel lost concentration, but the Draken didn't disappear.

"What happened Hazel", Katie asked.

"I don't know. The Draken should have disappeared, but it didn't".

"We have to go and help them Percy. They won't be able to defeat it" Hazel said.

"We can't. The Draken can only be killed by a child of Ares". Just then, I heard Lilly scream from a mile away. "On second thought, we should go down to help them".

Nico and I shadow traveled the rest of them down to help Frank and Lilly. When we got there, they were in bad shape. Lilly was trying to limp away while Frank battled the Draken as a dragon. It would have been amazing if Frank were winning.

Leo blasted the Draken with fire just as it was about to bite Frank's head off. Frank looked at us and saw that we were here to help.

"Piper and Katie, go and help Lilly. Get her off the battlefield". They nodded and ran to help Lilly.

"Percy"! I heard Frank scream. He was lying on the ground in human form, with the Draken glooming over him. The others were trying to get the Draken's attention, but it was only focused on Frank.

I sent a blast of water at the Draken, but that was a bad idea. I then had the Draken's full attention. It charged towards me, but I shadow traveled to the top of it. I drew riptide and jabbed it into the Draken's eye. It threw me off and tried to snatch me out of the air, but missed be only an inch. I realized that the reason it didn't get me was because I was being lifted into the air by Jason. He dropped me off back with Piper and Katie. After he dropped me, I ran back to help with the Draken. I heard them yelling at me telling me to come back, but I wasn't listening. I got there just in time to have the Draken turn around and hit me with it's tail. I was knocked back a couple hundred feet and fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. I sat up and looked around. I saw Lillly saying in the bed next to me, but she didn't look too bad. I then looked to my other side and saw that Pollux was lying in the bed. He had a bandage on his left side, but otherwise he looked fine.

The rest of them came in and all sat in chairs. "What are we going to do now Percy? Frank killed the Draken, but almost broke his arm in the proces. He is fine, but we need to know what to do next", Hazel said.

"We need to start looking for Annabeth. That is what we need to do, but where do we start looking",Thalia asked.

"We start to look for her at the place she said she never would go again".

"And where would that be", Katie asked.

"Rome".


	5. The Search

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. After school got over I had to turn in my computer. I will try to update at least once a week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Nico, Hazel, and I worked together to shadow travel us all to Rome. When we got there we all split up into groups of two. Hazel and Frank, Connor and Travis, Jason and Piper, Leo and Pollux, Katie and Lilly, Nico and Reyna, and me and Thalia. We all decided that we would meet outside the Coliseum at sundown.

Me and Thalia looked for three hours, but didn't find any sign of Annabeth. That is until we saw a newly built house on the outskirts of Rome. It caught our eyes because it looked like one of the buildings that Annabeth designed on Olympus.

Me and Thalia both went up to the house. I went around back, while Thalia stayed in the front to watch for monsters. I opened the door to find that the house was a mess. The table was turned over, The couch was ripped to shreds, pictures were torn up so I couldn't make them out, but the worse thing was the writing on the wall. There was blood soaked spider webs on the wall. I went out to tell Thalia to contact the others.

"What did you find in there", she asked me in a concerned voice.

"The place is a mess. Everything was ruined, but there was some writing on the wall. It was made out of webs soaked in blood".

She had a look of pure fear on her face. "What did it say"?

I let out a sigh and told her that it said "Come and find me at the sight of the hunter's last battle if you want the blond one back". I know that the blond one is Annabeth, and I was pretty sure who wrote that in webs. I also had a feeling that the blood the webs were soaked in was Annabeth's.

"What does it mean "sight of the hunter's last battle". And who wrote that in webs? It would take a lot of spiders to write all of that in webs".

"I have an idea, but let's get back to the rest of them before we try to figure it out".

We Iris-Messaged all of the others and told them to meet us back at the Coliseum as soon as they could. We shadow traveled to the Coliseum, and got there at the same time as Nico and Reyna. We waited until the others showed up. It took them all about twenty minutes to get there.

"Why did you tell us to come back here now? It is only five", Frank asked me.

"We found a house that Annabeth was living in. It looked exactly like a house that she designed on Olympus. When I went in there, everything was messed up". I told them what I found and what the writing said on the wall.

"Who wrote that on the wall? I mean why would spiders take Annabeth", Hazel asked.

"It wasn't spiders who took her. Arachne took her. She wove the webs and wrote it. She did it because Annabeth tricked her into getting herself trapped, and made her fall into Tartarus".

The ones that were on the Argo II looked like they wanted to throw up, and I couldn't blame them. I wanted to too. "Now we have to find out where the last battle took place at so we can go and rescue her. We need her for the quest". It is true that we needed her, but I also had to find her. I had to apologize for leaving and not coming back. All the anger that I had towards Annabeth is gone, and it was replaced by anger towards Brock.

"Lets sleep on it tonight, and we will talk again in the morning", Piper said with a little bit of charmspeak.

I looked at her and she knew that it didn't affect me. She started to get closer to Jason until I said "You're right, Piper. Let's get a hotel for the night. The gods know that we could all use it". And with that we all went to a big hotel in the middle of Rome and got a big suite. Everybody went to bed except for the children of the Big Three.

"What are we going to do Percy", Hazel asked me.

"I don't know what we are going to do. Arachne is going to be hard to defeat. I just hope that Annabeth is ok".

"She is going to be fine, Percy. She has survived worse. Besides, I can sense that she isn't dead, or even close to being dead".

"Are you sure about that, Nico. I mean there was a lot of blood used to soak those spider webs".

"Yes I am sure. I haven't been wrong about this stuff before".

"Yeah. Lets all get some sleep. We are going to need it for tomorrow".

The next morning we were all sitting around the big table in our room. "We have to figure out where Annabeth is at so we can save her", I said as soon as everybody was there.

"I know we do Percy. I want to find her as much as you do, but where do we look", Thalia asked me.

"I have a couple of ideas of where to look, and we both have been to each of them, Thalia. I also think that Nico is thinking of one of the places". I looked at Nico and I saw realization appear on his face.

"Why do you think they would be there", Nico asked me.

"It said the place of the hunter's last battle. Your sister was a hunter, and she died there. The other place could be on top of Mt Tam where Zoë died. Both places were sights of a hunter's last battle".

"We need to go back now. We don't know how much time Annabeth has", Thalia said.

"I know, Thalia. Me, Nico, and Hazel will shadow travel us all to the junkyard of the gods as soon as they are ready".

I looked at Nico and Hazel to see if they were ready. They nodded and we all joined hands. We found ourselves at the old ghost town where I had my talk with Aphrodite years ago. I walked over to the little building that the other people on the quest ate at, together for the last time.

Thalia came over to me and said "You are thinking about them too, aren't you"?

"Yeah. I just wish that Bianca and Zoë were still with us. It would have made Nico's life a lot easier".

Apparently Nico knew what we were talking about because he came over and said "It wasn't your fault, Percy. Bianca died a hero, that is all that matters".

"I know, but I just don't know why it had to be her. She was a good person with a good heart".

"Hey guys. I think you should come and have a look at this". It was Lilly yelling to get our attention.

We walked over to her so we could see what she was talking about. When I saw it, I knew we were in for some trouble. There were multiple culcus bulls and one other mechanical monster in the junkyard of the gods. The other monster was the robot that made Bianca lose her life.

"What do we do Percy. We can't fight all of them", Pollux said. He didn't look scared, just worried.

"I don't know. If Annabeth is in there, we need to fight them all so we can find her".

"But there is like, thirty monsters in there. We can't fight them all".

"We have made it through worse, Pollux. We can make it through this", Connor said. "But Percy, how are we going to defeat them all"?

"We will have to attack from above. Jason, fly above them and see how many there really are. I don't want anymore coming into the fight unexpected". Jason flew off to go scouting. After he was gone, I looked at Thalia. She looked like she might be sick.

"I don't know if I can do it Percy. I don't think that I am over my fear of heights yet, and I don't know if I can fly high enough so they can't see me".

"I wasn't going to ask you to fly. I was going to ask you to help out Jason. While he attacks from above, I need you to attack from the ground. The constant electric flow in the bulls will make it so their movements are slower. Can you do that"?

She had a look of pure relief in her eyes. "Yeah, I think I can do that".

"Ok. Go get into position and signal Jason to attack on my mark, but only worry about the bulls. Nico and Hazel, I need you two to distract the big one. I am going to go inside of it and deactivate it".

"You can't do that Percy. You will die like Bianca did", Nico said with concern in his voice.

"I can shadow travel out of it. If Bianca would have known she was a child of Hades, she might have survived. Plus, I need to do this".

"Ok. What do you want the rest of them to do"?

"Pollux, Reyna, and Connor, I need you to spread out so we can see if any other monsters are coming from either direction. Frank, Leo, and Travis, I need all of you to blast fight any of the monsters that Jason and Thalia aren't fighting. Lilly, Katie, and Piper, you need to support Pollux, Reyna, and Connor so they don't get over ran".

They all nodded and went to take their positions. Me, Nico, and Hazel shadow traveled over to the robot so we could take him by surprise, but that didn't work. As soon as we appeared next to him, he turned and looked straight at us.

"Scatter", I heard Hazes yell so everybody knew to do it. I saw Jason blast a bull from the sky, and Thalia blast it from the ground. I saw a blast of fire come from where Leo was at, and I saw a rhino charging at one of the bulls. Frank the rhino had Travis of his back throwing smoke bombs at the bulls so they couldn't see. I started to smell grapes. Then I realized that Pollux, Reyna,and Connor were holding off about a dozen earthborn with Lilly, Katie, and Piper. While all that was going on, Nico, Hazel, and I were dodging the big one.

"If you are going to get in the robot Percy, you need to do it soon. I don't know how long me and Hazel can hold out".

"I am trying to find an opening, but he isn't making it easy. I think he learned his lesson after Bianca deactivated him". That's when I got an idea. "Nico, Hazel, I need you guys to back up away from him. I am going to shadow travel under his foot, but we need to make him come after us".

They nodded and started to back up at a fast pace. The plan worked, but the robot was moving a little faster than the last time I fought him. I had just enough time to shadow travel under his foot before he got close enough to Nico and Hazel. I climbed the ladder in the maintenance hatch up to his head. When I got there, I wish I knew how Bianca disabled him in the first place.

There were so many buttons and switches. I didn't want to press the wrong one, so I decided to read which each of them did. I found a switch that said self destruct, so I pushed it. When I pushed it , the hatch closed so I couldn't get out. Is this why bianca died? Did this hatch close on her? Then there was a glow coming from a computer screen. It said "You have chosen your fate. You shall die along with the girl". Just then there was another glow, but it didn't seem harmful. When I was about to touch it, it wrapped around me. I struggled at first, but then the robot exploded. I was launched from it, but I wasn't falling as fast as I should be. It was like I was being lowered. I saw that I was a few miles away from the junkyard of the gods, and my friends.

When I landed, I saw what saved me. It was the glowing form of Bianca.

"Bianca, what are you doing here? I thought you chosed to be reborn".

"That was my first intent, but then I decided that when the Doors of Death were open I would come back and try to help my brother. But after Thanatos was freed in Alaska, he came after me".

"If he came for you, why aren't you in the Underworld? I mean it is good you are here, but why"?

"I told him that I wanted to help in the mortal world. He decided that he would let me stay, but I couldn't stay alive. He made me into a Roman Lare. He said that you and Nico would need help in a few years in the place that I died. I have been here waiting for you to show up. And when I saw that you were going into the robot, I couldn't let you die like I did. But I must leave now, but first your friend, Annabeth is on top of Mt Tam. You have to save her before you come to Camp Jupiter. Thanatos said that they will except me, so that is where I am going. I hope that Nico will make it there so I may see him again. Good luck on your quest Percy, and keep my brother safe, please".

At that she disappeared. Right when she did, Nico came running through the bushes. "Percy, how did you get here? We were all worried sick. After the robot went down, all the other monsters disappeared".

"Where are the others Nico", I asked him.

"They are looking to see in Annabeth is anywhere in the junkyard, but I don't think she is. She is closer to death that what she was, but I can sense that she isn't anywhere near here".

"I know where she is, but before we go to Mt Tam, we need to get back to the others. I need to tell you all something".

"What is it"?

"I need to tell Thalia too. You both will want to hear this".

After we got back to the others, they were all sitting down resting. When they saw me, they all jumped up.

"What was that thing carrying you away from the robot Percy? It was glowing and carrying you to far away", Frank asked me.

I looked at Nico, and then at Thalia. "It was Bianca". After I said it, Nico and Thalia both looked at me like they wanted to know everything, and I couldn't blame them. "When the Doors of Death were open, she left the Underworld. That is why you couldn't find her there, Nico. After Frank, Hazel, and I freed Thanatos, he came to take her back to the Underworld. She convinced him to let her stay, but he could only do it in he made her a Lare. He told her that we would need her help, so she has been waiting here so she can help us. She went to Camp Jupiter. She is there right now".

After I was done talking, Nico and Thalia started saying that we need to go there now. I kept telling them that she said we need to save Annabeth before we go to camp, but they wouldn't listen. Jaston finally chimed it and said "Percy is right. We need to save Annabeth first, but we will go straight to Camp Jupiter after we rescue her. We will need to have a place to finish training. Right Percy"?

"Yeah. And if Nico is right, Annabeth doesn't have that much longer to live. He said that she is close to death. We need to get to Mt Tam as soon as we can, and we can't shadow travel".

"Why can't we", Nico asked.

"Arachne might be able to sense us. If she does, then she will kill Annabeth. We will get to Camp Jupiter, I swear on the River Styx".


	6. Mt Tam

It took us three days to reach Mt Tam. Every day, we were attacked by monsters. Pollux was almost killed by a cyclops on the first day if it wasn't for Frank smashing it to bits in the form of an elephant. That same day, Lilly was snatched up by a giant blood red eagle. If not for Jason flying up and slicing its head off with his sword, Lilly would have been bird food. The second day we all walked into an ambush. There were multiple evil harpies and earthborn. The earthborn surrounded us and the harpies made it so we couldn't fly away. We all stood in a circle so that the monsters couldn't get us from behind. Killing the earthborn wasn't so bad, but it was hard to kill the harpies. Not because there were strong and hard to beat, but because they reminded me of Ella. I could tell that it was getting to Hazel and Frank as well. The final day was the were so many monsters, I lost track of how many. First a horde of hellhounds attacked us. Then another horde of cyclops, and finally giant scorpions like me and Annabeth had to face when we found the labyrinth.

When we finally made it to California, our first stop was in San Francisco. I figured that we should stop and tell Annabeth's dad about the quest, and about how we are rescuing Annabeth from on top of Mt Tam, again.

When we got to his house, I said "Thalia, I want to to come in with me. The rest of you, go and get something to eat. I don't know how long this will take". They all nodded and went off to find the best place in San Francisco to eat.

I looked at Thalia and asked "are you ready for this"?

"Yeah. I want to get to Annabeth as soon as we can, but her dad deserves to know what is happening".

With that, we both went up to the door and knocked. I wasn't expecting one of Annabeth's brothers to open the door. "What do you want", said the kid at the door.

"We are here to see Mr. Chase. Is he home right now", Thalia asked the little kid.

The kid told us to hold on and went to get his dad. A couple of minutes later Mr. Chase came to the door. Once he saw us, he knew something was wrong. "Come in. I am guessing this is very important", he said with worry in his voice.

"Mr. Chase", I said after I got into his office, "this is about Annabeth".

His look got ten times darker after I said it. I felt sorry for him. The last time we were here, we brought him bad news, but this was more worse than last time.

"I'm sorry sir, but she has been missing for a long time".

"How long has she been missing", he asked with so much worry in his voice.

"We don't know exactly. I left camp about two years ago, and she left camp to come looking for me about four months after that".

"But we believe that she hasn't been missing for the past twenty months. She was living in a house in Rome that took a while to build", Thalia said to hopefully calm Mr. Chase down a little.

"We were wondering if there was a way we could get to Mt Tam quickly".

"I could drive you. It won't take that long", he said it like it was a mission that couldn't fail, and he was right.

"That's the thing. There are more of us outside. We all need to get to Mt Tam, and we was hopping you could get all of us there somewhere", I told him.

He looked a little hure but then he looked like he had an idea. "A friend of mine takes tours all over the city and the surrounding countryside. I could call and ask if he could take you".

"Don't the trollies only go on tracks", Thalia asked.

"Yes, but he has a tour bus so he can get to the countryside. Give me a minute so I can call".

He went into the other room so he could call his friend. "I don't think it is a good idea to have a mortal that is inexperienced drive us to Mt Tam, Percy".

"I don't think it is either, but it is our best shot at getting Annabeth back alive. We sometimes have to take risks. I don't like to take them, but I have had to take a lot of them the past couple years".

Thalia was about to say something, but Mr. Chase walked in. "He is on his way. He didn't want to at first, but then I told him I would pay him".

"Thank you. We will get Annabeth back as soon as we can. I swear on the River Styx".

He smiled and wished us luck. I hoped that we could get to Annabeth like we did last time. The last time we saw him, Annabeth was in trouble. Now, she is in a lot more trouble. I hope we are able to get her back. I need to apologize to her. I am going to spend the rest of my life making up for leaving. I swear on the River Styx that I will never leave her again.

When we walked outside, the bus was already waiting. We all climbed on and headed towards Mt Tam. I gathered everybody in the back of the bus to tell them how we are going to do this. "Katie, you are going to need to slow Landon down as much as you can. He will try to stop us from getting to the top of the mountain. Hazel, you need to use whatever metal you can find in the ground and reenforce Katie's vines so Landon can't break through them fast". They both nodded and talked about what vines to use and what specific metals to look for.

"Pollux, while they are surrounding Landon, you make a wall between us and him. You will be the secondary defence. Jason, since we won't be able to see Landon or Katie's vines, you fly in the air and tell us if he will break through".

"Ok. If he breaks through, I will start shooting lightning at him".

"All right. Nico, you are going to be in the most danger. You are going to be on the other side of Pollux's wall shadow traveling so his focus is on you and not the he breaks through, shadow travel to our side of the vines. The rest of you, give them support if things go wrong, but don't get close to Landon. He is stronger than all of us".

"We're here", said the driver. We all got off the bus and started our trip to the top of Mt Tam. When we got to Landon, I told everybody to get in position. Jason flew up and Katie started to grow vines. After the vined were long enough, Hazel started to cover them in metal. It was all going smooth, that is until Nico shadow traveled. The vines wasn't completely covered in metal, so Landon started to run towards Nico.

"Get out of there Nico", I heard Lilly yell. Nico just had enough time to look towards Landon before he shadow traveled back to us.

"Frank, turn into a dragon and distract him. It might be our only shot to getting to the top of the mountain". He turned to me and nodded. He then turned into a dragon and flew towards Landon. "The rest of us, start to run to the other side, but try to attack him from afar. We need to help Jason and Frank as much as we can".

We all started to run across the plane while using our powers to attack Landon. Leo shot fireballs at him. Thalia shot lightning. Connor and Travis were making bombs to throw at him. We were almost to the other side when we heard Jason yell out in pain.

"Jason", we all heard Piper yell. She tried to run to him, but I held her back. "Let me go! He needs help"!

"I know he does, but Frank will get him", and he did. I saw Frank pick Jason up and start to fly towards us, but I sent him a telepathic message telling him to fly to Camp Jupiter, and that we will be there as soon as possible. I don't know how I am able to, but I think it has something to do when we were both in the aquarium in Atlanta. It doesn't work all the time, but I am glad it did this time.

We all turned around and kept running away from Landon. After we got far enough away that he wouldn't follow us, we slowed down. "When we get to the top, we will all have to fight. I don't know in Arachne got Atlas free. If she did, we are all going to have to fight with everything we've got", I told all of them.

"What is the plan, Percy", Reyna asked me.

"Yeah. What's the plan", the rest of them started to say.

"The first thing we need to do is rescue Annabeth. I don't know how much longer she has". I looked at Nico to see if he knew.

"From what I can tell, she doesn't have long. Twenty or thirty minutes at most".

"Then we need to get going. Leo, Pollux, Reyna, and I will go for Annabeth. Thalia, Katie, Nico, Hazel, and Lilly go for Atlas if he is freed. Conner, travis, and Piper go for Arachne. I don't know if there will be other monsters, but if there is, then some of you split off". They all nodded and we started to run to the top of Mt Tam.

When we got to the top, I felt a little bit of fear. Atlas and Arachne were dressed in battle armor. They looked like they were waiting for us, but that isn't what scared me. What scared me was Annabeth. All of her hair was white. She looked like she was about to die, and she was if Nico was right. It had been years since she help up the sky, and it wasn't for that long. Now, she looked like she has been holding it up for weeks.

"So, here is the little rescue party sent to get the girl. You defeated me once, but now you don't have a god on your side", Atlas said. His voice was so deep and loud it made the ground shake.

"It will be fun to kill the demigod that killed me in Tartarus. I have wanted revenge on you and the girl for far too long", Arachne said while looking right at me.

"You can try, but you will be sent back to Tartarus before the day is over. It is one thing to mess with me, but it is another to mess with the one I love". When I said that, Annabeth tried to look up but she was too weak.

Just when I was about to attack, Arachne shot a web at me. I dodged it and everybody started to attack. I ran to Annabeth as fast as I could. Atlas would have stopped me if Thalia wouldn't have blasted him with lightning. He went to her and her group while my group ran to Annabeth.

When I got to her, I thought she was dead, but then I noticed shallow breathing. "Leo, Pollux, get ready to carry her to safety. Reyna, you need to protect them".

"What are you going to do, Percy? Somebody needs to hold up the sky", Reyna told me. She sounded worried, but I could tell she knew what I intended to do.

"Just keep her safe". I braced myself under the sky, while Leo and Pollux was getting ready to catch Annabeth. I took the weight and Annabeth fell forward. The sky didn't' feel like it weighs as much as it did last time. It still felt like it weight about 1,000,000 tons, but not 2,000,000.

I saw Annabeth being carried to the other side of the mountain. Leo and Pollux sat her down, but then they started talking. I couldn't tell about what, but then Leo and Reyna ran into battle. Reyna ran to help Thalia's group with Atlas, while Leo ran to help Piper's group with Arachne.

Atlas looked like he was having trouble keeping up with all the demigods. He was being blasted with lightning while trying to jab Nico with his spear. Lilly kept shooting arrows at him. I guess Frank taught her to shoot. Hazel was making metal appear around his feet, but he kept breaking it.

Then I saw a big flash of yellow light, and I realized it was fire. Leo was blasting Arachne with beams and balls of fire. Conner and Travis were throwin different bombs at her, while she was distracted by Piper's charmspeak. They looked like they were doing as good as the others. I knew Arachne would be easier to defeat than Atlas, that is why I had more people fighting Atlas.

I thought it was all going good, that is until I heard a very loud scream. I looked up and saw Thalia flying through the air. Atlas had got a hit in with his spear. She was high enough that she would fall over the side. I tried to run to her, but the sky was holding me back. I looked back at Atlas just as he slammed his spear down on the ground. Everybody went flying. He walked over to Reyna and was about to stab her. Just as he was about to, a bolt of lightning hit his spear.

His spear went flying over the side of the mountain. I looked to where the bolt came from and I saw Thalia flying. She didn't' have any fear in her face, just pure anger. She blasted him again and again with lightning. Everybody that he knocked down was now up, and they were all blasting him with everything they had.

It took me a couple minutes to realize what they were doing. They were pushing him towards me. I got ready to move, but I was pulled away from the sky. I looked back and saw that Atlas was under the sky, but I didn't realize what pulled me until it was too late.

I turned just in time to see Arachne. She pulled me to her, and I didn't know what to do. I came so far. Done so much to save Annabeth. I sent a silent prayer to the gods. I was hoping they would make sure Annabeth was safe. All I wanted was for her to be safe. Just as I was about to reach Arachne and be eaten, something cut the web.

I didn't know where the weapon came from, but I knew who it belonged to. I looked at who was holding it, and I was right. I saw Athena standing between me and Arachne. I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

I saw Athena fighting Arachne with Thalia. They were pushing her back. Then I saw Thalia blast Arachne with the biggest bolt of lightning I have ever seen. Where Arachne was standing, there was now a ten foot deep, twelve foot diameter pit. That is the last thing I remember before it all went black.

When I finally came to, I tried to get up, but I couldn't

"Do not try to get up child. You are not strong enough. You held up the sky for longer than you thought", I heard a woman's voice say.

"Where am I"?

"You are at camp. You have been out for two weeks. You and my daughter both".

When I heard that, my eyes shot open. "Where is she? I need to see her".

"Stay still. You will just injure yourself more", Athena said.

"I don't care. I need to see Annabeth". It hurt more than anything, but I sat up. I could feel the pain in every part of my body, but I didn't care. I needed to see Annabeth.

I stood up, and I recognized where I was at. I was in the infirmary at Camp Jupiter. "Where is she at Athena? I need to see her".

She looked at me and pointed at a bed on the other side of mine. I walked over to the ben and sat down in the chair next to it. I grabbed her hand and just stared at her. "I will leave you two alone. I have to get back to the council. Remember, the quest isn't completed yet. That was just the easy part. All the gods will be watching and aiding in whatever way we can".

I looked at her and nodded. I turned back to Annabeth and closed my eyes. I opened them when I was sure Athena was gone. I saw that there was a mirror at the head of Annabeth's bed. I looked at it and almost jumped out of my skin. My hair was completely white like Annabeth's. I was glad we had this in common though.

I sat with Annabeth every day for the next week. I was hoping she would wake up. I needed to tell her I was sorry. I needed her to know that. She is the only person I want to have in my life. I have felt lost without her the past couple years. I am never going to leave her again.

As I was thinking, I didn't notice her moving her hand until I heard her say "Percy".


	7. Camp Jupiter

Her voice sounded so weak, I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I was so happy that she was ok. She looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time. Her eyes were full of surprise, fear, anger, happiness, but mostly guilt.

"Annabeth. I'm so happy that you are ok."

"Percy, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't have control over my body. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. I came looking for you, but I couldn't find you." All her words sounded so far away. I didn't care what she did, I was just happy that she was ok now.

"Don't be sorry, Annabeth. I shouldn't have left camp. I saw you and Brock, and I just…" She put her finger to my mouth. It looked like it was painful to do, but she did it.

"All that matters is that we both know the truth. I'm so happy that we are together." She had the biggest smile that she has ever had on her face. It made me happy to just look at her.

"I love you wise girl, and I always will. Now get some rest, you are going to need it."

"I love you too, Percy. Will you stay with me for a few?"

"Yes." I sat with her for the next few minutes until she fell asleep. "Sleep well Annabeth." I told her before I got up and left the room.

I went outside and was surprised at what I saw. New Rome looked different than the last time I saw it. That might be because it was in the middle of getting blown up by the Argo II, but that is beside the point. I didn't see anybody around, and then I realized that there was a lot of shouting coming from the Fields of Mars. There weren't any shadows to shadow travel, so I had to run there.

When I got there, it wasn't what I expected. I thought that there would be people attacking the camp, but it was only the War Games. I was trying to figure out how they split up the teams because there were people from each cohort battling each other. That is when Reyna started to come in my direction.

"So I see that you finally came out to see us," she said jokingly.

"Yeah. So how are they split up," I asked her.

"It took a couple hours, but we had two captains. Don't think we will do this again."

"Yeah? That is actually a good idea. It will teach them that their friends could be the enemy." I was secretly wishing that Camp Half-Blood did this so that Annabeth wouldn't have been so attached to Luke.

"You might have a point there. There is an empty spot of the defenders side. They look like they need the help."

"Looks like I am a defender. Just one question; How am I suppose to get to them? It already started."

"That's the fun part. I will send up a signal that says, "Percy Jackson is a defender. Make sure he doesn't get there.""

"You are evil," I said smiling.

"Yeah, and I already sent up the signal. They are coming for you."

I turned around, and realized that I should have been paying attention. About thirty campers were coming at me. I wasn't worried about them, but I was worried about how much time I would lose battling them. So I decided to cheat. I used their shadows to shadow travel to the base.

I appeared right behind Piper who nearly took my head off. She just turned and tried to kill me.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Sorry. I thought that you were Nico. He has been trying to get in."

"Nico is on the other team? This is bad. This is very bad." I could handle any of the others if they were on the other team, but Nico can just pop up wherever he wants.

"Has he gotten in yet?"

"Not yet, but he has gotten close. We can't get him while he is in the field. He keeps taking small jumps."

"Who else is on his team?"

"Jason, Lilly, Conner, Pollux, Hazel, and Leo. So not anything that we can't handle. Our biggest problem is Nico."

I spotted him out of the corner of my eye right at the bottom of the tower making his way around to the back. "I will deal with Nico. Make sure that nobody else makes it in."

She gave me a not that she understood. I started running to the side of the base where Nico was headed. Right before I got there, he appeared in front of me. It probably wasn't a good idea, but I didn't give it a second thought. I tackled him over the side. We both went plummeting down to the ground. I was able to counter Nico's shadow travel so that he wasn't able to escape. Right before we hit the ground we shadow traveled. We came out of a shadow of somebodies armor, and flew right into Hazel. That is when I realized that this was a bad idea. One child of the underworld I could handle, but not two of them.

We all stood and they looked at me. They smiled when they realized that the odds were in their favor.

"I think it is time we showed Percy what we learned in training. Don't you agree Nico?"

"Yeah. Lets show him everything."

"You can show me everything, but you don't know everything."

They both came at me at once. I pulled out Riptide and blocked their attacks. It took them a few tries to figure out that they would need to work together, but separately to beat me. Nico started fighting offensively, while Hazel started fighting defensively. It was harder to keep up with them, but I managed.

They started to press harder, and harder every time they swung at me. I figured that the only way to beat them was to try something that only Hades has done. I waited until Nico's sword almost cut me in half, then I used its shadow on my skin to shadow travel behind them. They got confused before they realized what I did. Before they could turn around, I knocked them both unconscious.

I had to run back to the base because I didn't have enough energy to shadow travel again. When I got there, I used the powers that Hermes gave me to scale the wall. It was harder to scale this wall that the lava wall at camp. There wasn't any lava, but they made it so well that I wished that I could climb the lava wall.

When I finally got to the top while trying to not get impaled by spears thrown by the other defenders thinking that I was an attacker. When I got to the top, Piper almost cut my head off, again. When she realized that it was me, she gave me a look that said "sorry."

"What did I miss," I asked her.

"Jason tried to fly over the wall, but Thalia flew up and battled him."

"She has gotten pretty good at facing her fear."

"I wasn't going to, but Leo was yelling up at me calling me a chicken. So I blasted him with lightning while I was up there," Thalia said walking up behind us.

"So that's four of them down. We just need to take out Lilly, Conner, and Pollux," I said to them.

"Yeah, but that might prove to be difficult," Thalia said.

"Why," Piper and me said at the same time.

"Because they haven't been seen since the games started. I have been all around the wall, but I haven't seen them."

"Have you noticed anything unusual around the base," I asked her.

"There are a lot of big grape vines all over the base and field, but those were put there while they were building it."

"Pollux and Conner helped build the base Thalia," Piper said to her.

"We need to find them and make sure that they don't get in. Tell everybody to cut the vines down," I told them, and they immediately ran off to do it.

"Why do you have to go and do that? The boys aren't up here yet."

I turned around to find Lilly standing behind me. She wasn't wearing any armor, but she couldn't use it with the plan she had.

"I don't think that they will be making it up here anytime soon."

"But that's the thing. They aren't coming up through the vines."

Just then they pole-vaulted over the back wall with about fifty other attackers. I knew that this wasn't going to be good. I swung at Lilly when she looked behind her. I knew it was a cheap move, but I needed her out of the game to win.

I started to run toward Conner and Pollux, which was a bad idea. I was only focused on getting them out that I forgot about the other fifty people that came up with them. They all saw me and started to run towards me. That is when flowers and vines started to grow around their feet tripping them. I turned to see Katie and Travis coming to help me.

Conner didn't waste any time running towards Travis. Even though they love each other, you never want them on opposite teams. They will try to kill each other more than anybody.

They fought like they were enemies. Conner punching Travis, and Travis punching Conner. It went on like that for a few minutes. It was hard to keep up with what they were doing while I was trying to fight multiple people at once.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and say Travis through Conner over the side of the base. It took me a minute to realize that the rest of the attackers were inside the base. There were only about seventy-five of them, but there was only about fifteen of us.

"Everybody move to defend the flags," I said to the defenders. I figured that we needed to move inward so that no attacker slipped through our lines. We all converged to the inner part of the base. The spaces were more tight than it was outside, but it would be harder for the attackers to get in.

The first of the attackers came down the two sets of stairs that led to the bottom part of the base. There were only twenty of them at first, but then more of them came down until all seventy-five of them were down there. I had Travis, Kati, and about five more people go to the most inner part of the base. Me, Thalia, Piper, and the rest of the defenders stayed outside to fight.

The attackers looked uneasy even though they had more numbers. There were only eight of us standing against seventy-five of them. I got tired of waiting for them to attack, so I yelled "ATTACK".

The eight of us ran to the attackers. We started hammering them with all we had. Thalia picked up Piper and flew over all their heads. They started attacking them from behind while me and the other five defenders attacked from the front.

I was fighting with only Riptide, so I was having a hard time blocking. I disarmed one of the attackers and started fighting with his sword too. It was an unusual fighting style, but it was effective. I was able to block and fight of each side. This fighting style wasn't a Greek fighting style, and I don't thing it was a Roman fighting style either. It was too reckless for a Roman, and it was to blood thirst for a Greek. I know that people have fought like this, but I never thought that I would ever do it.

Just then there was an explosion outside of the base. I knew that it wasn't a defender that did it, and the attackers faces showed me that they didn't do it either. Just then Reyna was shot out of the sky. Frank in dragon form flew to get her, but he was blasted out of the sky as well.


	8. Battle of Camp Jupiter

**This is going to be a short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think.**

Just then, there was another loud explosion, but it was closer. Everybody inside came out to see what was happening. When they got outside, the whole front of the base collapsed. That is when we saw it. It was so enormous; I didn't know how Terminus didn't stop it from entering the camp.

It was about fifty feet tall, but it wasn't a giant. The only features that it had of a giant were its height and its hair. It didn't have the dragon feet or any of the other features. Everybody except for Travis, Katie, Piper, Thalia, and me backed up a few feet.

It took a step forward, and the ground shook so much that a column collapsed a few feet from me. Thalia flew up to try stabbing its eye, but she was shot out of the air. That is when I realized that there were people standing on its shoulders, but not just any ordinary person. They had really blond hair, and elfish features.

Everybody that was left standing ran to attack it. Arrows started coming down at us, but not many of us got hit. The ones that did get hit didn't get hit fatally. I stabbed it in its heal, but it didn't affect it at all.

I shadow traveled up to its shoulder, and started to fight them. They shot arrows, but I deflected them. When I got to the last one he started to reason with me.

"You have to let us finish our mission. The worlds depend on it", he said. He had an accent, but I couldn't pinpoint what accent he had.

"What do you mean worlds? There is only one world".

"That is what everybody thinks. They forgot what the worlds do for them".

That is when it hit me. Annabeth had a cousin that was the son of a Norse god. They believed that there were nine worlds. That is why I couldn't thing of this guy's accent. It wasn't of this world. It was what from the world called Alfheim, the world of the elves.

I remembered that Annabeth said that darkness makes them weak. While I was thinking of an idea, he attacked me. I fell for a few seconds before I shadow traveled to the ground.

I called upon the power of Hades to create darkness. There was a big boom, but it didn't come from the giant. It came from the ground. The ground cracked open and darkness started to spill out. The elf started to get affected by it, and so did the giant. I realized that the giant was linked to the elf.

The giant fell to its knees at the same time the elf did. Everybody that was left attacked the giant until it couldn't move anymore. The elf fell to the ground, and I ran up to him.

He looked at me and said, "You can't stop what is happening. They are rising, and every world will be destroyed. All at once, they will attack."

With that, he died. Everybody was standing around me with worried looks on their faces. I turned to them and said, "Get everybody that is wounded help. They all need it." They all left to go help the wounded.

I left Piper in charge until we could find Reyna or Frank. I shadow traveled to the building that Annabeth was in. I walked in, and she was sitting up. She looked at me and could tell that something bad just happened.

"What happened Percy," she asked me.

"We were attacked by elves. We need to call your cousin. We also might have to call the Kanes. We will need all the help we can get."

She looked at me and knew that we were in major trouble. I told her the whole story. I told her that the elf said that they will all rise, and they will all attack at once. I didn't like that he said that because I know what he meant. Everybody that me, Annabeth, Magnus, Carter, and Sadie have ever faced will rise and attack. We just needed to figure out when.


	9. Allies

It took a while, but we were finally able to contact everybody that we needed. While we were trying to get in contact with everybody, the wounded were being healed. Everybody that was involved with the prophecy was found, and got healed.

Annabeth was finally able to walk, so we started her training. I didn't know what kind of powers she would have, but I knew that she would have some. Every demigod has some sort of power, but they might not know about it. After a while we figured out what Annabeth's power was. She had the power of telekinesis. She could read minds if they were close to her, and she could move small objects with her mind. I knew that it would take a while to train her because I didn't know much about telekinesis.

We continued to train with the rest of the team until the day before we had to meet the Kanes and Magnus. They each said that they were bringing help with them, but I didn't know what kind of help they meant.

Reyna feared that there might be another attack on Camp Jupiter. Me and Nico summoned some underworld warriors to help protect the camp. The Romans didn't like the idea that the undead would be protecting them, but they agreed to fight with them if they had to.

"Lets get going," I told everybody.

"How are we getting there? We couldn't get there in time if we fly," Thalia said.

"I know we can't. That is why we are going to shadow travel."

Nico and Hazel looked at me with unsure looks. "I don't think we can shadow travel that far with this many people. It won't work," Nico told me.

"That is why I am going to help you. I know I can't shadow travel, but I can lend you some of my power to make it," Reyna said. I talked with her about this the night before. Annabeth thought that we should figure out a way to get to the others without having to do any public traveling.

We all joined hands while Nico, Hazel, and I started to shadow travel. I could feel Reyna's power going through me. The next thing I knew, we were in Alaska. It was close enough to summer that it wasn't to cold out.

Hazel and Frank didn't like that we came here, but it was the only place we could go. The gods wouldn't like what we were doing, so we had to be somewhere they couldn't see us.

Magnus and the Kanes wouldn't be here until tomorrow, so we had some time to get set up. Nobody but me and Annabeth knew where we were going. It was the only place that we would be safe in Alaska.

"We are going to Hubbard Glacier," I told everybody. Frank and Hazel gave be worried looks, but I told them why. "If we need to get into an area that the gods can help us in, Hubbard Glacier is the only place. We could just cross over into Canada." Hazel and Frank's looks were still worried looks, but they nodded like they understood.

"We should get going then. It will take us a few hours to get there from here," Hazel said. I normally would have let her lead the way, but I did a lot of training here that I knew the land well.

We started heading east. We shadow traveled to the Northwest part of Alaska. We couldn't shadow travel right to the glacier. When Alcyoneus was there, he made it so that you couldn't shadow travel to the glacier.

After we walked for about an hour, I started to remember that I met somebody up here that could help us. He was the one who helped me get use to the land, and showed me good spots to train. I don't think he was a demigod, but he was helpful.

I pulled Hazel aside so I could talk to her. "I need you to keep leading them to the Glacier. There is something that I need to go and check out." She nodded and walked to the front of the group. I then pulled Annabeth aside to tell her a couple things.

"I am going to go and take care of something real quick. Send me an Iris Message if you guys run into any trouble. I will try to be quick."

"Where are you going?"

"I knew somebody up here while I was training for my new profession. He helped me to train. I think that he might be able to help us."

She nodded and gave me a kiss. She ran back to the group, and I shadow traveled away. This guy lived down towards the Southeast part of Alaska. I remembered the area very well. There were always attacks after I got here.

The man that lived there didn't seem scared about it. His expression just said "Not again."

It made me laugh to think about it. He lived about a mile away from where I was at, but he was hard to find. It was almost like every time I came back, he would be in a different spot. I started to run through the woods and jumped onto a tree. Going from tree to tree was the best was through this forest.

After about five minutes of jumping from tree to tree, I saw his cottage. It was small, but sustainable. He walked outside and looked right at me. I knew that he knew this place well, but there was no way he could know that I was there.

"What are you waiting for? We don't have all day Umbra."

That is when I knew that he had to have some sort of power. There was no way he could have known that I was there, let alone knew it was me. I reluctantly jumped down from the tree and started to walk over to him.

"How have you ben Umbra. It had been a long time."

"Yeah it has Orion. I need your help."

"I know you do. I have been waiting for a while for you to come."

"What do you mean you have been waiting? There is no way that you could have known."

"There are many things that you don't know. I am not who you think I am. I also know that your name is Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, god of the sea."

I looked at him with awe. He must have seen my expression.

"Do you wish to know who I really am Percy," he asked me already knowing the answer.

"Yes I do," I told him.

He looked at me with one of the oldest looks ever. That is when I knew that he was a god. I just didn't know which god, or from which place.

"I am Order. The husband of Chaos. Father of all the primordials. I see all and know all."

As he said all this, he started to glow and grow. I would have never known that he was Order; the most powerful being to ever exist next to Ra and Odin. The only difference between them was that Order was suppose to not exist anymore.

"I thought you didn't exist anymore. Chaos killed you with the help of the other primordials."

"That is what they wanted everybody to believe. They planned to kill me, but they couldn't. They realized that if they killed me, the whole universe would fall apart. That is another difference between Ra, Odin, and myself."

That is when I knew that he was powerful. Annabeth could read minds, but not mine. I trained myself to not have that happen.

"We have much to discuss Percy, with very little time. I know about the primordials rising, but that won't happen soon. Another group will handle that battle, but you will train them. You need to focus on your quest to stop Magic. Do you know what this means yet?"

I thought I did, but I wasn't sure. I thought that it meant that Hecate was going to attack, but that didn't really make sense. Even if she did attack, we couldn't beat her. She was to powerful for any of us.

Then I started thinking about her kids. Some of them were evil, but some were good. That is when it hit me.

"Brock is magic. He is the one that will attack."

Order just smiled and nodded. He looked like he was amused. Like he was expecting this to be a show.

"Do you see now what has happened? Brock is the best fighter in Camp Half-Blood now. He has the trust of all the campers, and Dionysus. If he were to find out that it is you leading this quest, and all the people that is on it; he would convince the whole camp to attack you."

"Then I better make sure that he doesn't find out about me. As far as he knows, I am dead."

"That is true, but you will have to fight him soon. When you do fight him, he will know it is you. You have to make sure that non of his people get back to him."

"What do you mean his people? He can't know where to send them."

"He knows about all the defeated coming back. He knows that the gods won't help, but he also knows about the other gods. He has people in Alaska waiting for whoever is on this quest. Which reminds me; your friends are under attack."

"What do you mean they are under attack? They should be at the glacier by now."

"They got held up. You should go and help them, but I have something else for you. Hear is some of my power. I need you to hold onto it until the primordials come. You need to give it to the leader of that quest. The people on that quest will be like a small army. They will have power of multiple gods, but only one will have the power of a primordial."

"How will I know who to give it to?"

"You will know when the time is right, but you need to leave now. Use my power on your quest. You will need it."

With that, I was teleported into the middle of a battle. There were many Greek and Roman monsters, but there were also many monsters that I never fought before. I figured that they were either Norse or Egyptian. It wouldn't surprise me at this point.

I went in and sliced a few monsters down, but they kept coming. There were almost as many as there was during the Battle of Manhattan. There were a lot of us then, but there are only fifteen of us now. I didn't think that we would make it, but then I though that it might be a test. Order wanted to see if I could use his powers.

I focused on the power deep inside me. I felt a tug in my gut like I did the first time I used my father's power, but this felt more powerful and more ancient. I knew it was great power. The next thing I knew I was knelling on the ground with heaping piles of gold dust.

Everybody was staring at me with amazed and afraid looks, and I couldn't blame them. I was afraid myself. Hundreds of enemies died without having to lift a finger. I didn't know what to think, but I did know one thing. They would ask me how I did it. They would want to know. I knew that much.

"Percy," Annabeth said. She had the same look on her face that she had when I told her that I bathed in the Styx.

"What happened," I asked them.

"You showed up out of no where and all the monsters disintegrated. How did you do that," Nico asked me.

"We have to keep moving. We are almost there."

They didn't look like they wanted to, but they did. I knew that Order was watching and listening. I could feel him in the back of my mind. I could tell that he was satisfied with what I did. I knew that Order was powerful, but I didn't know that he was that powerful.

After going a few more miles, we started to see the glacier. Part of it was missing from when I was last here with Hazel and Frank. I remember that fight very well. I had to defend against so many enemies. It was the first time I did that with out being invulnerable.

When we got closer to the glacier, I remembered that we couldn't climb it. I turned around and said "everybody take a few steps back." They did with uneasy looks.

I turned back to the glacier and raised my hands. I called upon the power of Order again. When I did that, a staircase appeared in the glacier. It led right to the top. I started to walk up when I yelled behind me, "watch your step. It is a little silk."

We all walked to the top and started to make camp. I had Thalia bring some of the Hunter's tents. I figured that they had trained enough in harsh conditions that they could have a bigger tent.

We had a lot of the smaller tents around the biggest one. The biggest one belonged to me and Annabeth. She hadn't gone through the training that the others went through, but she went through more than everybody else had.

We got everything set up by ten that night. I knew that we needed to get our rest. We would be training with the other people tomorrow. Everybody should be here by about seven in the morning, so we had to be up and ready before then.

Everybody went to sleep soon after we got everything set up except for me. I trained my body to be able to last about a day on only four hours of sleep, but I haven't taught the others that yet.

Around three I went to sleep. I woke up at about five. I knew that I should go back to sleep for another hour, but I decided against it. I got dressed and went outside. I saw Thalia flying around. It was good to see her not afraid of heights anymore.

I figured that I would go on a run since I hadn't done that in a long time. I started to run towards the edge of the glacier. I figured that I would see what the power of Order could do. I jumped off the side of the glacier and started to fall. I imagined myself flying, and I was.

I guess I wasn't flying, but floating. I was able to go up and go down. I could move forward and backwards, but slowly. That is when I saw a few monsters coming this way. There weren't many so I figured that I could beat them alone.

I floated down to them. When I landed, I noticed that there were more than I thought. I also noticed that they were bigger than they looked. I would have floated back up, but they spotted me.

They all started to run towards me. I jumped out of the way. I pulled out Riptide and started to slice at them. I knew that they weren't Greek or Roman. They must have known that we were going to the glacier, but how would they have known?

Just then there was a sound that sounded like a jet. I saw a sword flying towards me and the monsters. It started to slice and stab them. The sword flew up one of their nostrils and came out the other nostril.

I saw four figures standing about one hundred yards away. The one on the far right started to run towards me. It was a girl. She had a giant battle-axe with her. She pulled it out and started to smash the monsters to ashes.

"That was fun." I didn't know who said that because it wasn't a girl's voice, and the others were to far away to have said that. Then I looked at the floating sword.

"Nice to see you again Jack."

"Nice to see you too, well if I could see that is."

The next thing I knew was that Magnus was standing next to me. He looked almost the same as he did the last time I saw him. The biggest difference was that he had a bad looking scar on the left side of his face.

"How have you been Percy," Magnus asked me.

"I've been busy. Not really staying in one place to long. I will tell you about it soon."

I knew that Annabeth told him what happened right when I left, but he doesn't know what happened to her, or me. We would have to tell him.

I knew that he wasn't part of the prophecy, but we needed help to understand how to fight other monsters. We knew the gods would hate this idea. They don't want their kids getting help from the other gods or their kids.

"Lets get back up to the top of the glacier. Your cousin is looking forward to seeing you. There is a staircase about a mile around the glacier. I will see you guys up there." I floated to the top with that.

It took them a while to get to the top. It wasn't only a long climb, but it was also slippery. Most people were up and ready. The only ones that weren't were Leo, Hazel, Piper, Pollux, and Annabeth. I knew that everybody would be up soon enough, but I wanted to have a little fun. I was thinking that the power of Order could be enough to act as an alarm clock, and I was right.

I opened my mouth and it sounded like a hundred alarm clocks were going off in a megaphone. It only went on for a couple of second because it made my ears hurt. About five minutes later everybody was outside their tents. I had everybody except Annabeth start to train. I needed to talk to her and Magnus together. I also needed to talk to his friends. I knew that one of his friends was an elf, and the other was a dwarf. The other one was human. I knew that she helped Magnus on his quests in the past and that she was a good fighter.

We went into my tent because dwarfs would turn to stone if they were in the daylight for to long. We went to the big table that I had everything that we knew about each of our enemies on it. Just then, there was a giant boom outside.

"What is it know? Not even eight and I am about to be in my second fight," I said out loud. I ran outside and saw what it was. Carter was fighting Reyna. They both looked like they wanted to kill each other.

I raised my hands and made some of the ice around us turn to water. I used the water to tie them both up in water bonds. They both turned towards me with angry looks on their faces.

"Why are you two fighting," I demanded.

"A feud that has been going on the past couple of years. This Egyptian attacked some of the legion."

"I sent them a message that they were getting close to out territory. They didn't turn back, so we defended ourselves." Carter didn't look too happy that he was seeing Reyna again.

"You two need to put your differences aside. We need your help." I let them out of their bonds, and they gave each other the evil eye.

"Why did you call me and Sadie here Percy? We have our own problems right now."

"The problems that you have are nowhere near as bad as we have. We will talk in my tent. Everybody continue training." They all went back to what they were doing.

I walked back to the tent with Carter and Sadie right behind me. Everybody looked like they were in shock. I didn't know why until I saw what they were looking at. The papers and scrolls on the table were glowing. I walked up to them and realized that they were projecting images. There weren't words, but symbols.

I looked at Sadie and she said, "Those aren't Egyptian. They look older."

Just then, a hand emerged from the table. Then another, and a head. A whole body emerged after only ten seconds. When I saw his face, I almost past out. It was Brock. He had a smug smile on his face.

He looked at me with his cold dark eyes and said, "Its nice to see you again Percy. It has only been a year."

He lunged at me and tried to grab my throat. I knocked him out of the way. Then I heard screaming from outside. I went out and saw Thalia being held hostage by Clarisse. Everybody from Camp Half-Blood was there, and they were fighting my team.

How did they get so close? How did they know where we were? Many questions came into my head, and I didn't have an answer to any of them. Brock ran out of the tent and tackled me to the ground.

I rolled and jumped to my feet. I drew Riptide and held it out in front of me. Brock did the same with his sword, and I almost had a heart attack. It was Luke's sword. The people from Camp didn't seem surprised, but everybody that was with me was. Everybody stopped fighting to watch us.

"You think you can win this time Jackson. Your secret is out. I know you have been working for Olympus. I also know about your quest, but you can't stop me. Not when I have the whole Camp on my side." He said it with such confidence that I almost believed him. Almost.

"You can think what you want, but I have more power than you could ever imagine. I have the power of Order. The oldest god to ever live." Everybody looked amazed, all except for Brock.

"You still don't get it do you Jackson? I also have great power. The power of Chaos is within me. She believes that I can bring you to your knees, and she is right. I have looked into your soul, and you believe it too. Nobody can stop me. Not you, not anybody."

We were outnumbered, and out gunned by a long shot. The heroic thing would be to fight. To end this right here, but that would be suicide. The smart thing would be to retreat. Let him believe that he has won. I knew that Order was watching this also. He was seeing what my decision would be.

I decided that it would be neither. I would distract him and let the others escape. I could hold my own against him for a short while, but none of them could. I just had to buy them enough time to get away. I didn't' have to win here; I couldn't win here.

"Lets see if you are right." I charged him, while I sent a telepathic message to Annabeth. I told her to get everybody away from here. That included the Kanes and Magnus. I couldn't risk them.

My blade hit Brocks with such force that it pushed him back. I knew that it was just a lucky shot, but it worked. He swung at me and I dodged it. I tried to stab him, but he deflected my strike.

It was like that for a while, but I didn't know how much longer I could hold my own. I don't know where the others are, but I just hoped that they were far enough away. I took a few steps back and saw amusement in Brock's eyes.

"What's the matter Jackson? You ready to die," he asked me.

"Not yet. I just needed space." I called on the power of Poseidon, Order, and all the other god's powers that ran within me. Brock's whole army started to back up, but Brock just stayed where he was. I released all the power I could without losing that power. All my enemies flew back about one hundred yards, except for Brock. He only flew a quarter of that.

I turned and ran in the direction that I thought everybody ran. I knew that they had a good head start on me, but I also knew that I was faster than all of them. I knew that it would take a long time to catch up though. I shouldn't call upon the power of another god, but I had no choice. I called on the power of Hermes. Even though I was running twice as fast as a modern Olympian runner, I still needed the power of Hermes.

When I called upon the power, I felt like the world was moving around me. I saw them about two hundred yards in front of me before I willed the power to go away. If I moved that fast next to them, they would all burn up. I started to run at a normal pace, and I was right behind them within a few seconds. I sent a mental message to Annabeth to have everybody stop.

I didn't have the ability to communicate mentally with the others, but Athena gave me the power to communicate with Annabeth that way. I figured it was so that we could communicate in battle. That is about the only reason Athena would give me that power.

They all came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know if we were still in Alaska, or if we were in Canada. Since the Kanes or Magnus hasn't gotten disintegrated yet, I figured that we were still in Alaska.

"We need to get as far away from here as we can," I told everybody. I turned to the Kanes and Magnus and his friends." Thank you guys for your help, but you should probably go back to your own places. It is to dangerous for us all to be together, let alone with you guys too."

"Yeah it is. If you need anything else, you just call us," Carter told me.

"Call us too if you need help. We can get just about anywhere if we want," Magnus said.

"I will if we need it. Stay safe, and don't get caught by them."

They nodded and went in their own directions. I turned to everybody else, and they all had a look in their eyes. I had only seen that look twice. Once when everybody found out that I had bathed in the Styx, and when I told Camp Jupiter that I defeated Kronos. I had done the impossible, and I was the impossible. Now I was both. I had the power of Order, and I had found the god that had been missing for thousands of years.

"Why didn't you tell us Percy? Did you not think that we needed to know," Annabeth asked.

"I was going to tell you, but I needed to know why Order gave me these powers." That was a lie because I knew that I was just holding the powers for somebody. I didn't know who, but I knew that they would be the most powerful demigods to ever live.

Annabeth knew that I was hiding something because I could hear her in my mind. _What aren't you telling me Percy?_

 _I can't tell you right now. They can't know yet._

 _You better tell me soon._

 _I will._

"We need to get back into the gods territory. We will be safer there," I told everybody.

"Jason, can you fly east and see how far it is until we reach Canada. We need to know how far it is until we are in a safe zone. Nico, I need you and Hazel to shadow travel about a mile west of the glacier to see if they are still there, or if they are following us. Use the mist to disguise yourselves if you need to."

They all left to go do their jobs. I looked at the eleven people left, and they all looked worried. They looked like they thought that we couldn't win this war. They didn't think we could do it with the armies Brock had. I realized that I was reading their minds without knowing it.

"We need to keep moving Percy. If we stay here, they can catch up to us," Katie said.

"I know that we need to keep moving, but we need to know how far to move."

"Lets move southeast. We will still be going the way we need to, and they won't know we turned south too," Annabeth said.

"That would work, but what about Nico, Hazel, and Jason? They won't know that we started to go in another direction," Lilly said.

"We could send a message of some kind," Piper said. She turned to me and said, "you could send a message through shadow travel to Nico and Hazel. Thalia can fly and tell Jason."

"That would work," I said. "You guys start to head that way. Go and find Jason Thalia. I will shadow travel to Nico."

They all nodded and started to head southeast, except Annabeth. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss. I hugged her and she looked at me.

"You better not get yourself killed Seaweed Brain. I've lost you to many times in my life."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will come back to you. I am only going to get Nico and Hazel. I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed again and she started to walk the way the others went. I shadow traveled to the spot that Nico and Hazel should have been, but they weren't there.

The next thing I knew somebody knocked me out. I don't know how long I was out, but I knew that it had been a few days. I was in a cage, but I didn't know where. All I knew was that I heard nothing but screaming.


	10. Captured

I didn't know where I was. How long had I been here? How long until the quest ends? I had to get out so that I could finish the quest. Whatever happens, the quest can't fail.

I was in a cell. Three sides were bared, and one side was a cement wall. I tried to use Order's power to break out, but it wouldn't work. They were suppressing my powers somehow. As I was trying to find a weak point in the cell, I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Have a nice nap, Percy?" I knew that voice anywhere. I also knew that he would die as soon as I got out of here.

I turned around and saw him. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. "How are you doing Ethan? I had a feeling that you were still alive."

"I'm not alive," he said.

"Then how are you here?"

"I was in the underworld, but I broke a few rules, so they sent me here. I've been here ever since. I like it here. Not many other demigods to tell me what to do."

That is when it hit me. The feeling of this place was all too familiar. This is the last place I ever wanted to be.

"Let me out of here right now Ethan. I can't be in this place again."

"But you survived this place the first time. Remember? You always had the feeling that somebody was watching you. That wasn't always Tartarus. That was me most of the time."

I was starting to panic. This is the only place that I felt closest to death, and I had a titan and Annabeth by my side for most of it. That is when it dawned on me. Bob might still be down here. He might have fell to Tartarus, but he would have been reborn.

"Don't even try to summon him. If he comes here, my armies will attack him."

"Your armies?"

"Being one of the gods worst enemies has its perks down here. All the monsters, titans, and giants are my allies, will except for a few."

That is when I realized that he ment Bob, Damasen, and a monster that were my allies. I didn't know what the monster was though. He must have saw the look on my face because he was looking at me with a look of satisfaction.

"Do you know who the monster that Brock killed is? You should. You are related after all."

"Tyson?"

"So you have figured it out. We have all three of them imprisoned. Chaos used her power to help us trap them. That is how we trapped you, but it seems that she is also weakening your powers too."

I jumped at him, but I couldn't reach him through the bars of the cage. He had a satisfactory look in his face.

"I will leave you to think about your old life. The world will end soon, so I suggest that you start remembering all your good times."

He turned and walked away leaving me alone. I looked for Riptide, but I didn't have it. All I had was a few pieces of lint and a note. I looked at it, and it was Annabeth's handwriting.

The note said, _We don't know where you are at Percy, but we need you now. There is only a month left until the quest is suppose to be over, and we don't know what to do. We found Nico and Hazel a few days after you went back for them, but you weren't there. Please come back to us. I need you._

It took me a couple minutes to realize how the note got to me. I had been working on a way to send things through an Iris Message, but I never told anyone about it. I had it hidden in my tent that I shared with Annabeth. That is when I figured it out. She knew how I thought. I made it so that she could find it. I didn't mean to hide it like that, but my subconscious must have made me.

I had to find a way out, but I didn't know how. There wasn't a door on the cage, but they had to have got me in here somehow. That is when it dawned on me. They built the cage around me. That would meant that the only weak point would be where the cage met the wall.

I went to both corners and realized that they didn't attach the cage to the wall very well. I grabbed onto the cage and lifted my legs up to the wall. I started to push the cage away from the wall. It was hard to do without any powers, but I managed to do it.

After I got out of the cage, I tried to find a way out. The room was small and dark. I didn't know what part of Tartarus I was in, but it didn't feel like it did when I was in it last. It felt more intelligent.

I went to the door that Ethan went out of, but there wasn't a door. It was just a wall. I turned around and the cage was gone. I didn't know what was happening. The room also didn't look the same as it did a minute ago. It was tinted purple. I turned back around and the wall was gone. I knew then that I wasn't in Tartarus, but in the next worse place. I was in the Labyrinth.

That is when I knew that I was going crazy. The Labyrinth was destroyed when Daedalus died. The only way I could be seeing this was if it was an illusion. There were only two things that had enough power to create something like this. Order and Chaos. The two most powerful deities.

I couldn't summon the power of Order, so that means that Brock was using the power of Chaos to make this. I knew that he was watching me. I knew that he was toying with me. He was trying to break me. He was trying to get me to give up on the quest.

"It isn't going to work Brock. I know that you are doing this. Come out and face me."

The illusion started to disappear. He wouldn't be amused if I knew it was an illusion. He was standing twenty feet in front of me. He had a disappointed look on his face. He was holding a sword. I felt my pocket for mine, but it wasn't there. I felt again and the note from Annabeth was there.

"You won't find your sword Percy. I sent it to Annabeth when you figured out that it was an illusion. Just like you, I also figured out how to send things through an Iris-Message."

"You know that I will beat you. The prophecy says it." That is what got him to look puzzled.

"What prophecy? I didn't know about any prophecy."

"Why do you think we have been training? I was given a prophecy, and I intend to complete it."

"Good luck with that. You don't even know where you are. You won't be able to figure out how to get back to your world by the time you need to."

That is when it hit me. I mean literally hit me. My sword came flying towards me about half way between me and Brock. "You see, Brock? I always have tricks."

He lunged at me with incredible speed. I still didn't have any powers, but he did. I had only my skills to rely on. I had to outsmart him. I had to let him think he was winning, which wasn't that hard. Holding my own against him with the power of Order was hard enough, but without any powers was almost impossible. All I could do was dodge his attacks.

This went on for about ten minutes. That is when I heard something running towards us. It busted through the wall. It was a giant, but not a giant. He was bigger than giants, but he didn't look like them. The only think that was off about his was that his nametag said Tiny. It made me worry about what his friends were like.

"What is this? I thought that they were with us," Brock yelled. Just then a sword came flying into the room. I knew what had happened. Jack sliced down a lot of the enemies in the room. I tried to attack Brock, but he teleported away.

I joined Jack in cutting down enemies. I never thought that I would be killing enemies with something that was suppose to be inanimate, again. The last time I did it was when me and Terminus killed a giant together. That was easy compared to this. With me, Jack, Tiny, and eventually Magnus and his friends killing enemies, it only took us about ten minutes.

"Thank you for helping us Tiny," Magnus yelled up to him.

"Anybody that Loki likes, I like," Tiny whispered down to us.

Tiny walked out the giant hole in the wall and Magnus turned to me.

"I thought that you defeated Loki a long time ago," I said to him.

"I did. He was talking about Utgard Loki. Different deity." I shook my head like I understood, but I didn't. "How did you get here? Annabeth told me that you were here, but I couldn't believe it."

"I was captured and brought here. My powers don't work here, and I don't know why."

"Since you came here from Alaska, your gods don't know that you are here. Brock was able to suspend your powers with the power of Chaos, but it also made him lose his power."

"But then how did he have the power to make the illusion? He wouldn't have been able to."

"Loki gave him some of his power. The actual Loki, not Utgard."

"I didn't think that anybody would be able to. Having multiple gods powers is one thing, but having different gods powers from two different sets should be impossible."

"It should be, but he was a special exception. He had the power of a primordial. That helped his body sustain it. That also means that after you get your powers back, you will be able to do the same thing."

That amazed me. If I got the power of gods from each set, then we might actually win this war. "What do I have to do to be able to do that?"

"First you have to get your powers back. Then you would have to try and contact the god that you want power from. They might, or might not come to you. Don't know after that."

"Thank you for everything, but I need to get back."

"I know. You only have a week left to get your prophecy done."

"What do you mean a week? The Note I got from Annabeth said a month."

"I know. She sent it three weeks ago. It took a while for it to get to you. We have all been searching. I only found out that you were here a few hours ago. I contacted Utgard because he owed me a favor, and he said that you were here."

"Then I need to get back. Where are they all at?"

They are at Camp Jupiter, but you can't go strait there."

"Why can't I?"

"You need to get your powers back first. You need to go back to Alaska. Otherwise you will never get your powers back."

"Ok. How do I get there?"

"Simple." He looked at his elf friend and moved his hands. It was almost like he was communicating. That is when I realized that he was deaf. His friend pulled out some stones and through them on the ground. A portal opened up. "Step in." Magnus told me.

"Are you crazy? I ain't going to step in that."

"It is the only way you can go straight to Alaska."

I looked at him and could tell that he was telling the truth. "Fine."

"Good luck Percy. You are going to need it."

With that, I stepped into the portal and found myself standing in snow. I was in the same exact spot that I was in when I got knocked out. I looked around and could tell that I had my powers back. I could feel it running trough my body.

"I'm on my way Annabeth. I'll be there soon." I took off on a run towards Camp Jupiter. I called upon the power of Hermes again and broke the sound barrier. I saw Camp Jupiter in the distance after about four hours of running. I know that they would be glad I was back, but I would also have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm almost there Annabeth. I will be with you again soon."


	11. An Unexpected Turn of Events

I slowed down when I got within two miles of Camp Jupiter. I got to the tunnel that led into the camp. When I got into the camp and across the river, people surrounded me. They kept asking questions. I just kept pushing through them trying to find Annabeth.

I got to the edge of New Rome and looked for Terminus. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. When I was about to step across the line into the city, I heard, "You better not step over that line boy."

I knew that it was my old friend. I turned around and saw that he was behind a tree. The tree grew in front of him so you had to be at the right angle to see him. "How have you been Terminus? It has been a while."

"Good. Now if you would put your weapons in the bowl, that would be nice." I put my sword, bow, and knife that I had on my in the bowl.

"Thank you Terminus. Where are Annabeth and Reyna? I need to talk to them."

"They are both in the Senate building."

"Thank you." I turned and started to walk towards the building. I saw Jason and Thalia flying above the camp sword fighting. I knew it was good for them to practice with each other. I turned to my left and saw Nico talking with Bianca and Hazel. They looked like they were in deep conversation.

I walked up to the Senate building, and took a deep breath. I knew that Annabeth would be very happy, and very mad at me. I told here that I was only going to get Nico and Hazel, but I didn't come back. I was missing for a month. I would be making it up to her forever.

I finally walked into the Senate building. I walked to the Senate hall to find Reyna, Annabeth, and Frank all looking over a table.

"We need to find him before we can continue the quest. He has to be the one to lead us."

"I know that Annabeth, but if he isn't coming, we have to complete the quest." Frank said to her.

"Frank is right Annabeth. We have to put the quest first. If Percy shows up, I would be relieved. I don't think any of us could lead this quest the way he has. He hasn't let his emotions get in the way. He makes sure that the job is done first." Reyna told her.

"I know that Reyna, but we need him. He has more power than any of us. He has the power of all the gods for the duration of this quest, and he has the power of Order. We can't win this without him."

"You won't have to." I yelled up to them.

They all turned and had a look of relief on their faces. Annabeth jumped down and ran to me. I decided that I would meet her half way. She jumped into my arms and kissed me. I didn't remember how it felt to hold her. I didn't want to ever let go of her, but I knew I had to. We had a quest to finish.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I broke my promise."

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

I smiled and held her a little longer. I finally let her go and walked up to Reyna and Frank with Annabeth beside me.

"Have we gotten anything new?" I asked them.

"Nothing so far. Nico said that there was an army back at the glacier before then got knocked out." Reyna told me.

"That isn't good. We need a new plan."

"Or we could stick to the current on. Everything in the prophecy has come true. Brock thinks that he is winning. He is _smiling towards the end._ Not all we have to do is defeat him." Frank said.

"That is a good point. He probably expects us to change plans."

"Just one question Percy, what plan are you talking about? We have improvised everything." Annabeth asked me.

"I have had a plan all along. I haven't told anybody about it because I need everybody to be as surprised as Brock when my plan is finished."

"You could have told me Percy. I can act surprised."

"I was going to tell you Annabeth. That is until I realized that he has the power of Chaos. He would be able to tell if you are truly surprised. I need you to be in the dark about this on. The only person that I can tell is Hazel because I need her to use The Mist. I'm sorry Annabeth."

"I understand Percy." She walked out of the Senate building. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't.

"I need you two to get everybody on the quest that is a child of the Big Three." I said to Reyna and Frank. They nodded and ran out the building.

I looked at the table that they were looking over, and it was a map of Camp Half-Blood. It was the same map that Octavian used when he attacked years ago. This is the current plan they were talking about. I had this map in my tent. They thought that this was my plan. That is why Reyna and Frank wanted to stick with the current plan.

Just then the doors opened. Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Thalia walked in. They looked at me like they were mad I was there.

"Why are we going to attack Camp Half-Blood?" Jason yelled at me. He looked like he had electricity running through his veins.

"I don't plan on attacking Camp Half-Blood." I yelled back to them.

"Then why do you have a battle map for Camp?" Thalia yelled to me. She looked more mad that Jason.

"I kept it so that if Camp was ever attacked, I would be able to defend it. Those are the best battle positions outside the Camp. That is where an attack would come from. I use it as a map behind enemy lines."

They still looked mad, but not as mad. They started to walk up to me. They sat at the table while I rolled up the map.

"I need your guys' help. Reyna, Frank, and Annabeth think that I am planning on attacking Camp Half-Blood. That would be what they are expecting. What they don't know is that I have hidden entrances into Camp."

They all looked amazed. Nobody thought that there could be any secret entrances into camp that Dionysus or Chiron didn't know about. I knew that I was taking a risk telling them, but I had no choice.

"We are going to sneak into Camp. Just us. We will leave here tonight after everybody else is asleep. I know that Frank and Piper will be with Hazel and Jason, but you two need to find a way to get away. Annabeth will be with me, so it will be a little harder to get away from her, but I can do it. We all need to meet on the other side of the river at 1:00 am. That is in eight hours. I know that none of us will have much sleep, but we will have to deal with it."

They looked like they understood, but they didn't like it. They all got up to leave, and I pulled Hazel aside.

"I need to talk to you." We went to the back of the Senate Building where nobody could hear us.

"I'm not going into the Camp with you guys. Brock won't be there. I have an idea where he will be, but I have to make sure. I can't risk any of you. There will be a battle at camp, but try not to kill anybody. They are being brainwashed by Brock."

"What do you want me to do? They will notice you are gone."

"That is why you have to use The Mist to make it look like I am there. I will tell you where the entrance is later. I need to figure out which one would be the best option."

"I'm not sure that I can use The Mist for that long and be in battle."

"That is why you make it look like I ran off on my own. I need everybody to think that I am there. It is the only way to beat Brock. He knows that the only way to beat me is to hurt the ones closest to me."

"The only way I will do it is if you take somebody to help you."

"Who do you think I should take?"

"I think that Nico would be the best choice. He is the only one that you won't have to worry about in some way. I would say Annabeth, but if Brock got to her, you would lose."

"I know that. I will talk to Nico about it."

"Thank you Percy. It would be better with two of you."

She turned around and walked out of the Senate building. I stayed there for a few minutes. I needed to talk to Nico about going with me. I don't want him to, but I need Hazel's help with it.

When I was about to walk out of the building, I felt a tug in my gut. I felt power leaving me. That is when I knew that the gods that gave me their power to help train, had taken it back. I could still feel the power of the gods that blasted me when I first became the Assassin of Olympus, but I could tell that I was less powerful.

I knew that I needed more power to beat Brock. The only way to get that power was to contact a god from another set. I didn't like the idea, but I had to do it. I also had to get Nico to do it. If I was going to take him with me, he needs more power.

I ran out of the building to find Nico. It took me ten minutes, but I found him. He was at Pluto's temple. I didn't know why he was there, but I knew that it had to have been important.

After about a minute of me standing there, he turned around. He looked like he was a few years older than he was thirty minutes ago.

"I'll do it Percy. I know that Hazel won't do it if you don't take me, so I will do it."

"Thank you Nico, but there is something else that I need to ask of you. I need you to do this with me. We will both need more power if we are going to face Brock."

"How are we going to do that? The gods won't just give out their power."

"Our gods won't."

I gave him a minute for that to sink in. He got a surprised look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say no and yes at the same time.

"You do know that the gods wouldn't accept us anymore? They would do everything in their power to kill us."

"If that were true, then Brock would be dead. He has the power of Loki, and who knows how many more powers he has."

"Are you sure that this is the only way?"

"It is either we get more power and actually have a chance at beating him, or we go in like we are and have a very good chance at loosing."

"That means that we need to leave now. Where will we go so that the gods won't know?"

"We will have to go back to Alaska."

"I need to go do a couple things first. Lets meat there at nine tonight."

"Ok. I will meat you there at nine Nico."

He shadow traveled away. I didn't know where to, but I knew that it was still within the camp. I shadow traveled to the house that me and Annabeth stayed in the last time we were here. She was inside reading a book.

"Don't do it Percy."

"Don't do what?" I didn't know what she was talking about, but I hoped that it wasn't' about what me and Nico were going to do.

"You can't call on the power of another god. You would be putting a target on your back for any of the gods to hit."

"I know that Annabeth, but it is the only way. I need to do this. It is the only way to defeat Brock. I have to stop him, even if it means signing my death warrant."

"I know that you think this is the only way, but there has to be another."

"What other way is there Annabeth? It was hard to defeat him with the powers that I did have, and now he is even more powerful. I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I know it is Percy, but I don't like it."

"I have to meet Nico in Alaska be nine tonight. There is also something else that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"All the kids of the Big Three are going to infiltrate Camp Half-Blood tonight. All except for me and Nico. I am going to have Hazel use The Mist to make it look like we are there. We are going to go scout out another place. That is why we are going to get more power."

She looked like she wanted to kill me, but then she let her head down. She looked like she had been defeated.

"Why do you always have to be the savior? With everybody else on the quest, why does it have to be you?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. I didn't ask for this, but I can't stop it. The only thing that I can do is go with it."

"I love you, Percy. I can't make you stay, but I don't have to like you doing this."

"I will do everything I can to make sure that we win this. We will all be back before you know it."

"Ok, Percy. Can you tell me why only the children of the Big Three can go?"

"It is mostly a recon mission for them. Me and Nico are going to see if Brock is stationed in another area. If we find him, we are going to attack him. We won't try to defeat him, but we are going to try and through him off his feet. Then it will be easier to get to him with everybody."

"That sounds like a good plan. Make sure that you stay safe. I will do whatever I can to make sure that nobody else finds out."

"Thank you, Annabeth. I will make sure that I come back to you sooner this time."

She laughed and gave me a kiss. Then I walked out the door to go and find Hazel.

I found her talking to Nico. I walked up to them and they stopped talking.

"I know what entrance you guys need to use. I can use my power to make you undetectable for a short period of time. You will need to swim under the water and find a cave. It will have a number pad. The code is 9473. It will lead you to a hatch in the Big Houses basement."

"Ok. What specifically is this mission for?" Hazel asked me.

"It is mostly for recon. You guys will try and take out as many of their defenses as you can. Me and Nico will go find Brock and attack him. We won't try to defeat him, but we will try to through him off his feet. Make him think that it was a failed attempt. He won't expect all of us to attack him in a few days."

"That sounds like a good plan. There is just one problem." Nico said.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"We don't know where Brock is. Wouldn't that help us if we knew that?"

"I have an idea of where he is. He wouldn't be that far away from Camp Half-Blood, but he wouldn't be too close either. I think that he might be at Medusa's lair. It has a lot of places for defenses, and it is a place that he wouldn't expect us to look."

"Then we better get going. It is eight thirty. There isn't any point in waiting any longer to get more power."

"Are you sure that you are up for this, Nico? There won't be any turning back."

"Lets get this over with."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Hazel. Make sure that nobody finds out where we went. Annabeth knows, so if you need somebody to talk to about it, you can talk to her."

And with that, we shadow traveled away. I didn't like the place that we turned up at. It was Order's cabin. I didn't will me and Nico to turn up here.

"But I did."

We both turned around. Nico had his sword drawn, but I remained calm.

"I really hate it when you read my mind, Order. It isn't something I am fawned of."

"I know it isn't my child, but I can't help it. Whenever somebody is close to me, I can hear their thoughts."

"Wait. Your order?" Nico asked him.

"Yes I am Nico. I have been in hiding for many millennia. After my wife and children tried to kill me. I came to the only place that they couldn't go. I shouldn't be here, but Odin and Ra made an exception."

"You know Odin and Ra?" Nico asked.

"Yes I do. We were the original three deities. We don't know how we were created, but we just know that we were. Now I know why you are here, and I know that you are going to go through with it anyway. I have some advice if you want it."

"We will gladly take it." I told him.

"Odin and Ra still owe me a couple favors. I can send them each a message to come to Alaska. They will pick which one of you to give their powers to, but each of you will get their power. You won't be as powerful as them, but you both will still be very powerful. Percy, you will be more powerful that Zeus if you do this. Having the power of two of the original deities will make you very powerful."

"The only way I could have that much power is if I was a god."

"I know this, Percy. That is why I am making you a god. You turned this offer down when Zeus offered it to you, but you can't turn it down now. You need this power to defeat Brock. He has already gotten more gods powers."

"Which gods?" Nico asked.

"More than you want to know. He has powers from each set of gods. But a few of them that he has are Apollo, Nemesis, Anubis, Geb, Tartarus, Thor, and Zeus."

"Why would Zeus give him his power? It doesn't make any sense."

"He used the power of Chaos and Hecate to will Zeus to give him power. I know that this is a lot to ask of you Percy, but you need to do it. I can't grant Nico godhood, but you I can."

"Why can't you grant Nico godhood?" I asked him.

"I can only grant godhood to somebody that will have to much power for them to handle. Nico won't have enough power for me to do it."

"You need to do it, Percy. It is the only way." Nico told me.

"I accept your offer of godhood, Order."

The air around me changed. I felt different. I felt stronger. I felt like I could do anything. That is when I noticed that I was glowing. I knew that I was about to show my divine form. I turned to Nico and saw that he was looking away. I was glad for that.

The glowing dimmed down and Order was smiling. He looked like he just did the best thing in his life. Which is saying a lot sense he is thousands of years old.

"Now you need to get to Fairbanks. That is where Ra and Odin will be waiting. I cannot stay here. Getting Ra and Order to meet you evened our deal. They cannot keep me hidden here anymore I will be on Asgard until the quest is complete.."

"Thank you for everything, Order, but sense I am a god, should I still be in Alaska."

"Sense you were made a god here, this is your territory. You only have five minutes to get to Fairbanks before they disappear. You should shadow travel there. It will take you some time to get use to your godley powers. Even though you are a god and can hold a lot of power, you are still a demigod until your godley powers reach their peak."

And he disappeared with that. I turned to Nico, and he looked like he was frozen in shock. It took him a few seconds to come back to me.

"We need to get to Fairbanks, Percy."

"I know. I need you to make me a promise though."

"Anything."

"You can't tell anybody about this. The more people that know, the more dangerous it is. If somebody gets captured, then Brock could find out. We have the upper hand now, and we need to keep it that way."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Nico."

We both shadow traveled to Fairbanks. I know that Order said that it will take a while for my godley powers to kick in, but I still felt a lot better than I did. I knew that we were going to win this war. One way or another, we will win it.


	12. Fairbanks

When we got to Fairbanks, it felt different. It felt like there was a lot of power running through the air. I looked over and Nico collapsed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I helped him up.

"Yeah. I didn't expect there to be this much power here. I can feel it. Why didn't you collapse?"

"I have more power than you, and I am now a god."

"That makes sense."

"We need to find Ra and Odin."

"You won't need to look that far."

We both turned around and saw them. They were looking at us like an animal looks at its prey.

"Why have you come here? Order usually doesn't summon us unless it is something important." Ra asked us.

"We need your help. A kid named Brock has the power of Chaos and many other gods. We both need some of your power to defeat him. I already have the power of Order, but he said that I need more."

They looked at each other like they were mentally discussing it. I could faintly hear them. I didn't know why. It might be because I have Athena's power, or it might be because I have Order's power.

When they turned back to us, Odin said, "We will give you some of our power. It will be with you for the rest of your lives." He looked at Nico and said, "You will get my power. A child of Hades can't also have the power of Ra."

"I understand Lord Odin." Nico said.

"And you Perseus, you will get my power. Even though you have the power of Hades, you aren't his spawn. You should be able to merge these two powers together. I expect that Order made you a god so that you can handle both me and his powers?" Ra asked me.

"Yes he has." I told him.

"Then it is settled. With our powers, Nico will be welcome on Asgard as often as he wishes." Odin said.

"And Perseus will be welcome in our meeting hall. He will also be able to go to Asgard with the power of Order."

Before me and Nico could say anything, they blasted us with so much power. They did it for so long that I could barley keep my consciousness, but I stayed on my feet. After what felt like hours they finally stopped.

"Why did you have to blast us?" I asked them. "Order just gave me his powers."

"He gave you his powers for a limited time. You will be giving that power away in about sixteen years." Odin told me.

"How could you know that?"

"I can see the future. I could tell you who it will be, but then that could change things."

"Ok. I understand. Thank you both for this. We are in your dept."

"No you are not. This was a favor for Order. Plus we have our own great heroes to help. I believe that you met with them a while back."

"We must take our leave, Odin. I hope that you win your war. Order says that you will need all the help you can get."

They disappeared after that. I turned to Nico who looked like he had when I first told him about the gods.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I just feel….different. I feel like I can do anything I want."

"I felt that way at first. But we need to get back. It is almost 12:30. We need to go to Camp Half-Blood at one. We will shadow travel there with them, but then Hazel will use The Mist to help us sneak away."

"We should get back then."

We shadow traveled back to Camp Jupiter and met up with the rest of the kids of the Big Three.

I looked at all of them and asked, "Are you all ready for this?"

They all nodded and we shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood.


	13. The Final Stretch

I wasn't expecting the shadow travel to be different, but it was. It usually surrounds my in darkness, but it didn't. It felt warm and I was surrounded in light. I knew that it was the power of Ra that was doing it. Hade's and Ra's powers were merging together like he said.

We were on the opposite side of the Long Island Sound than Camp Half-Blood. We would faintly see the lights from Camp from here. I looked at Hazel and nodded to her that we are ready. I looked at Nico and he started to disappear, and I was starting to too. Then there were two more of us in front of us. The one that looked life me said, "There is a tunnel under the water. It leads to a hatch in the Big House."

The other me jumped into the water with the other Nico right behind him. Then Hazel, Jason, and Thalia. I could feel me and Nico starting to become visible again. I turned to him and asked, "Are you sure that you are up for this?"

"Yes. We can't turn back now."

"I know. We need to get going. It will take us a little while to get there. I don't know if Brock set up any devices to detect shadow travel, so it would be safer to travel by foot."

"We should at least shadow travel to the other side of Camp. I can't swim like you can."

"I know you can't Nico. I need to make a stop first though. I need to let my mom know that I am ok. I haven't seen her in three years. I remember how she was when I went missing for a few months. She will probably try to kill me after she hugs me."

"You are probably right about that. We should get going then."

We shadow traveled to my mom's apartment, but something felt wrong. The air still felt the same, everything looked and smelled the same, but something was off. We walked up to my mom's door, but it was open. I uncapped Riptide and went inside. It was dark, but Riptide lit it up a little.

That is when I saw it. A trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the back room. I used the power of Ra to make a ball of light appear above our heads. That is when I felt so much rage that I could barley hold it in. Written on the wall in blood was the words _This is your fault, Percy_. I knew that it was Brock who wrote it.

I was about to run to the back room, but Nico put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You don't need to see what is back there. Being able to sense when somebody is dead, also lets me see the dead when I cam close to them. You don't want to see what is back there."

I turned around and walked out the door. Nico followed me out. I couldn't think of anything except for Brock. He wouldn't be at Medusa's old lair. He knew that I would think that. He is where I wouldn't expect him to be.

"We need to get to Camp Half-Blood. They are all in danger!"

We both shadow traveled to Camp, and we knew that something was wrong. We heard swords clashing together. We saw Hazel, Jason, and Thalia in a circle fighting for their lives against the entirety of Camp. We were about to run to help them when I heard somebody talk behind me.

"I knew you would get here eventually. Did you like my present?"

Me and Nico turned and saw Brock standing there. He had a smug look on his face. He looked like he has already won. Without turning my head, I said, "Go get the others, Nico. We end this tonight." I felt him shadow travel away.

"Why did you have to do that, Percy? I wanted somebody to see you die."

"The only person dying tonight is you. This is your last stand."

"I don't think so. You know that I have more power than you. I have beat you once, I can do it again."

"Lets see about that."

I lunged at him as I uncapped Riptide. Our swords clashed with such force that it shook the ground. I knew that only one of us was walking away from this battle, and it wouldn't be him.

He pulled a dagger out from a sheath and was fighting with two weapons. It was harder to block his strikes, but I managed. Every time our swords clashed, in sent a shockwave around us. People fighting around us were thrown back.

I saw Hazel, Jason, and Thalia getting overwhelmed. I knew that Jason wanted to fly up to attack from the air, but he knew that Thalia and Hazel would get overrun if he did. Their only hope was in Nico got back with the others soon. All our hope was in him getting back soon.

One of the campers from the Hephaestus cabin tied to attack me from behind. I disarmed him, and started fighting with his sword too. I was able to fight offensively and defensively against Brock.

I stabbed at him with one sword, and slashed at him with the other. I cut him across the chest. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough for him to stumble back.

"How did you do that? Chaos said that I couldn't be hurt from a mortal."

"That is what you don't know. Order made me a god to defeat you." Just then, I felt Nico shadow travel into the battle. I could feel that he brought people with him. "And your chance of victory just got more slim."

He ran at me with incredible speed, but I was able to sidestep him. He kept slashing and stabbing at me, but I kept deflecting his attacks. He wasn't making any headway against me, but I wasn't making any against him either.

He had gotten better at fighting than when I faced him years ago. I knew that it was because of all the gods' powers that he had, but he was still good. The last time I had an opponent that was as good or better than me what when I faced Luke when Kronos possessed his body.

I knew that I needed to use my powers to beat him. I focused on the power of Ra. The swords in my hands started to glow. They both caught on fire, but the fire didn't' bother me.

It looked like it bothered Brock though. He took a few steps back when I did this. I though it was because of the swords, but I knew that that wouldn't make his step back. I looked at the rest of my body, and I could see why. My whole body was on fire. It wasn't affecting my clothes, but it was affecting the things around me. The ground had scorch marks, some trees had caught fire, and everybody stopped fighting.

"How is that possible? You can't have his power." Brock said in shock.

"This is why Order made me a god. I have more power than anybody here. The power of Order and Ra run through me." I lifted Riptide and pointed it at Brock. "And this is where you will die. Right here, right now."


	14. The Final Battle

I lunged at him and he barley deflected my strike. I didn't let him advance at all. The only thing he could focus on was staying alive. I was using one sword to fight offensively and the other to fight defensively. I could see him start to sweat. That is when I knew that I was pushing him to his limit.

That is when I made a mistake. I lost focus for a second. He got a good slash at my left arm. I dropped the sword that I got from the camper. The fire started to dim around me. He kicked me, again and again until the fire was out.

"And you had the power of two of the original three. You are pathetic. I think it is you who will die right here."

He was smiling. He looked like he was amused with this. I called upon the power of all the gods that I had. The six who game me their powers when I became the Assassin of Olympus, and Order's and Ra's powers. I started to glow in black flames. I knew that it was the power of Ra and Hades combining. I could feel lightning running through me. I knew that it wasn't Zeus' power, but I didn't care. I was glad to have it.

"Don't think that I will be so easily defeated." I saw Annabeth coming up from behind him. He saw my eyes look at her. He turned around and grabbed her by the throat.

"I thought that this was our fight. I didn't want to do this, but I have to find some way to break you." He stabbed his sword through her chest. She gasped and I could feel the life draining form her. I took a quick glance behind me, and I could tell that Nico could feel the same thing.

Brock dropped her to the ground. She didn't move. I couldn't concentrate enough to tell if she was alive. She had to be. I couldn't lose her too.

I looked at Brock and he had an even bigger smile than he did before. He though that he had one. He thought that this would make me quit fighting, but he was wrong. It would make me do the exact opposite.

"That was the last mistake that you will ever do." I stood up, and I could feel the heat rising around me. The ground around me was on fire. Brock's expression changed into fear. That was the first time I had ever seen him afraid, and I liked seeing him like that.

I walked towards him. He took a couple of steps back. I could see out of the corner of my eye that everybody had stopped fighting. The people of Camp Half-Blood were rubbing their heads like they had headaches.

Brock tried to lung at me, but I knocked him out of the way. He landed in front of his old army. I knew that they weren't being controlled anymore, and that they were mad. They didn't take any steps towards Brock. They knew that he was mine.

I lifted him up off the ground. I punched him so hard that I felt his neck crack. I dropped him on the ground, and he tried to crawl away. I kicked him back to the ground when he tried to get up. I willed the fire around me to dim. I put Riptide up to his neck.

"Please don't do this. I will do anything."

"The only thing that you can do is die." I could see the fear in his eyes when I pulled Riptide across his neck. His lifeless body fell to the ground. I could feel all the life in his body drain from it.

Nico came up to his body and held out his sword. Brock's soul drained into the sword. "I will take it to my father so that he can banish his soul to Tartarus."

I nodded at him, and realized that Annabeth was still hurt. I got up and ran to her. I could sense a very faint life force. I started to glow gold. I knew that I had become a full god.

I felt Athena enter my mind. She told me, _Use your powers to save her. We aren't allowed to save her, but you can. Until you are on Olympus, you are out of our domain._

I used my power to turn Annabeth immortal. I knew that I couldn't make her a god, but I could make her immortal. Her eyes opened. The sword wound in her chest started to close.

"Percy."

"Don't talk. You need to rest."

Just then, there was a flash of light around us. I knew that it was us being teleported to Olympus. I knew that there would be a lot of explaining to do, but I was ready.


	15. The Aftermath

When the light faded, we were in the throne room. Apollo came up to us with a worried look.

"I need to take her, Percy. She may be immortal now, but she still needs help to get back to full strength."

"I understand." That is when I looked around and noticed that something was wrong. Some of the thrones were destroyed. There were piles of rubble all around the place.

Apollo noticed me looking at the destruction. "Don't worry about that right now. Annabeth needs help. I will take her to the healing chamber. Athena wants to talk to you. She will explain what happened."

"Where is she at?"

"She is around the back of the palace in the garden. I don't know why she is there, but she is."

"Thank you, Apollo. Take care of her."

"I will." I kissed Annabeth before Apollo went off with her.

I looked at all the destruction again. I knew that something bad had happened. I didn't know what, but I knew that it wasn't good. I went out the palace doors and I couldn't believe my eyes. All of Olympus was destroyed. Everything was in rubble except for a few buildings.

I ran around the back of the palace and found Athena talking with Artemis. I walked up to them and they stopped talking. They both turned to me. They both looked like they had been in battle.

"You have done well Perseus. You surprised many of us with this quest. Not that you completed it, but with the way you completed it." Athena told me.

"Not all of us believed that Order was dead. A few of us knew that he still had to be alive somewhere. Those of us who believed that he was alive knew that his decisions are always right. Some of us don't think that they or right." Artemis said.

"The Olympians had a battle in the throne room. There were only five of us who believed in Order. Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, and myself. We fought the other gods. They wanted to kill you and Nico after you took on the powers of Ra and Odin. We wouldn't let them."

"There is another war coming Perseus, but you won't be apart of it. The other gods went into hiding. Poseidon and Hades went back to their domains to prepare their armies. The next generation of demigods will have to fight this war. All you can do is train them."

"What do you mean the next generation? We need to stop this before it gets out of hand."

"We mean your kids, and all the current demigod's kids. They will fight this war. The prophecy is complete. Every part. You won't have to be salvation. Not anymore. I suggest you relay this message to the others. Since Zeus and the other gods have betrayed us, we need a new leader. You have the power of two of the original three. You are the most powerful got alive. You are the new king of Olympus.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am in the process of working on the second part. I am hoping that I will have it done in a few days. Thank you all for reading this. I hope you come and read the second part.**


End file.
